Saisons
by Azabache
Summary: Primavera, otoño, invierno y verano. Esas estaciones son las que rigen, mediante su magia, los cimientos de este mundo. Dana, una joven de la primavera, se verá envuelta en una contienda por el destino de su mundo y de su propio ser. PD: Dana es Maka jeje
1. Parte I: Sequedad

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes me pertenecerían si fuese el dios omnipotente que los creó, pero, desgraciadamente, ese título ya ha sido adjudicado a otro xD._

_Bueno, después de haber terminado QtcqE y seguir poquito a poco con mi otra historia de KH (Sí, señores, sí; sigo yendo de dos en dos con los fics), empiezo la primera historia que podría ser considerada como la más importante en la "carrera" de Azabache: Saisons, que en francés significa "estaciones"._

_Será un fic largo, con una trama meticulosamente trabajada y una historia que espero os guste, o incluso os deslumbre. Cada personaje (o casi todos) tendrá su propio pasado, historia y protagonismo, por eso digo que será algo difícil de sintetizar y confeccionar para mí… También aprovecho para decir que mi OC personalizado NO tendrá todo el protagonismo, como me pasó al principio xD._

_Para que quede claro: siempre he querido compararme con la gran Yumi Kazahaya (por cierto, si estás leyendo esto, Yumi, perdóname xD), por eso espero que ella me dé su visto bueno si lee este intento de superación personal, que dudosamente llegará a cualquier otra cosa. Que conste que estoy diciendo todo esto con la más profunda modestia ^^"._

_Ejem… Después de esta necesaria e importante introducción, ¡empezamos de una vez por todas! ;D_

_**Saisons**_

_**Parte I:**_

_**Sequedad**_

_Prólogo:_

_Amor_

El hombre observaba cómo todo lo que había creado tocaba su fin. Todo. Siendo consumido poco a poco por aquellas criaturas que, a simple vista, parecían tan inocentes. Tan cándidas y libres de toda maldad… Pero aún así estaban destruyéndolo todo a su alrededor. Y pensar que fue él mismo quien les dio la vida… Él sabía que no lo hacían intencionadamente, era su incontrolable poder lo que les provocaba a hacer desaparecer aquello por lo que él había luchado toda su vida.

El hombre miraba desolado a esos dos bultos tirados en el suelo, tapados por unas largas mantas grises que ocultaban sus cuerpos recién nacidos. Eran bebés, sí; pero bebés con un propósito. Uno noble y puro, pero que, con el paso del tiempo, llegó a convertirse en otro corrupto y oscuro. Y eso fue algo de lo que el hombre no se percató hasta ahora.

Las brillantes auras de luz que surgían de los bebés abrazaban como un torbellino el enorme laboratorio en el que habían nacido. Destrozándolo, arroyándolo, incluso alimentándose de cada uno de sus experimentos. Lloraban inocentemente. Ni siquiera ellos eran conscientes de lo que estaban causando. Eran mentes nuevas en un mundo que no los acogió como se debe. Sentían un poder inconmensurable crecer y liberarse en sus cuerpecitos, pero tampoco sabían ni qué era, ni de dónde venía, ni por qué lo poseían. Simplemente no tenían la voluntad suficiente para controlarlo.

El hombre notó cómo alguien le zarandeaba el hombro y le hacía volver a la realidad.

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo! ¡Esto va a venirse abajo, no tenemos tiempo para ellos!

No lo comprendía. ¿Cómo era su amigo capaz de decir semejante cosa? ¿Acaso pensaba dejar a los pequeños abandonados a su suerte? Él no lo permitiría. Aunque hayan destruido todo lo que le representaba en este mundo, no dejaría morir a sus más preciadas creaciones. Pensó que _ella_ tampoco lo querría así.

Alguien más apoyó a su amigo en su intento de salir del colosal laboratorio con vida. Era una mujer, la mujer de su amigo:

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Vamos!

El hombre les dio la espalda a los pequeños y miró a sus dos amigos con detenimiento. Tantas aventuras juntos, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos buenos y malos compartidos… Ellos lo eran todo para él. Su única familia hasta hoy, pues acababa de dar lugar a lo que _ella_ hubiera deseado tener: hijos.

Sonrió con ternura y abrazó a sus queridos amigos. Podía sentir el desconcierto en ellos. Podía sentir sus intentos de zafarse del abrazo y de hacerle reaccionar, pero él era mucho más fuerte que los dos juntos. Siempre lo fue.

-Gracias… – Les dijo de la forma más sincera.

Les soltó. Seguía sonriendo ampliamente, y sin escuchar nada de lo que le decían, se acercó a los bebés con pasos lentos. Soportando con resignación y fortaleza la poderosísima energía que emanaba de ellos. Sus amigos intentaron alcanzarlo en ese gran tornado de luz y fuerza completamente diferente a la magia que con la que ellos habían crecido, pero no obtuvieron resultado alguno. No, eso no era magia común. Era una especie de ente vivo que surgía mediante la acción de los niños. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó la mujer tras haber analizado exhaustivamente la energía que los rodeaba.

El hombre llegó a su destino lleno de heridas causadas por la enorme aura de sus creaciones. Se arrodilló ante ellos y los miró con un melancólico amorío. Eran sus hijos y los de _ella_. Los había creado para llenar sus vidas, pero también tenían una misión que cumplir. Una que cambiaría el mundo tal y como todos sus habitantes los conocen. Ese había sido su propósito durante los últimos años, pero ahora todo se veía derruido por la avaricia y maldad de sus enemigos.

Tanto amor, tanto tesón en darles una vida digna, y lo único que consiguió fue que la persona a la que más amó muriera y que a sus hijos les esperase un destino funesto. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un incondicional amor hacia aquellos a los que dio lugar junto a _ella_. Por eso, precisamente por eso, debía pedirles un último favor a sus amigos.

Tomó a ambos niños entres sus brazos, sintiendo cómo su descontrolada magia viva penetraba en su piel y le hacía reprimir alaridos de dolor. Pero también pudo apreciar la tranquilidad que le transmitía tener a sus pequeños junto a él. Poco a poco, fue acercándose a sus amigos, que le miraban horrorizados. "Seguramente tenga un aspecto terrible", pensaba con ironía.

Cuando estuvo justo en frente de ellos, les tendió a cada uno un bebé. Una niña y un niño, justo como su ya difunto amor había soñado tantas veces. El amigo y su mujer también sintieron esa dolorosa fuerza entrar en ellos, pero de una forma más liviana, pues los pequeños estaban separados el uno del otro. La mujer fue la primera en atreverse a preguntar:

-¿Q-Qué pretendes con esto?

El hombre la miró con parsimonia, demasiada, como si ya hubiese practicado qué decir en ese momento. Como si ya supiese que todo esto iba a suceder…

-Cuidad de ellos – Dijo –. Criadlos como si fueran vuestros propios hijos, y sobretodo, no dejéis que sepan nada de su pasado hasta llegado el momento.

-Pero… ¿qué será de ti? – Preguntó su amigo.

-¿Yo? Yo ya he aceptado mi destino… y he llegado a la conclusión de que es lo que me merezco. Cuando os vayáis, cada uno por vuestro camino, el aura de los niños se desvanecerá debido a la distancia entre ellos, pero seguirá en su interior en estado de letargo.

El matrimonio sabía cuál era su propósito inicial, pero nunca se imaginaron que ahora deseara acabar con su vida. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer, después de haber estado al tanto de los planes que él tenía para los niños, sabían cuál era la misión que se les acababa de ser adjudicada. El único problema era el de dejar a su amigo cumplir su deseo de desaparecer… No querían perderlo. El marido se opuso a la idea de abandonarlo.

-No vamos a dejarte mori…

-Fuera.

El hombre le interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar mediante un conjuro de traslación. Ahora estaban lejos del laboratorio subterráneo. Ahora los bebés se habían separado por miles de kilómetros de distancia. Estaban a salvo… por ahora. Él se quedó de pie mientras la energía de los hermanos seguía fluyendo a su alrededor como una furiosa y devastadora tormenta que no tardaría en devorarlo. "Aunque se hayan marchado, su aura se ha quedado aquí imprenta como un tatuaje… Por lo visto son un éxito", pensó antes de dejar que la magia que él mismo había creado lo consumiese por completo.

_Que conste que por el momento voy a dejar las identidades del hombre, "ella", el matrimonio y los bebés en el anonimato; pero sabed que ninguno es un OC y que todos son personajes de Okubo…_

_Bueno… ¿qué os parece? ¿Promete, o es solo una mierda más en el fandom? xD Vale, no es una mierda, pero todo el mundo tiene sus fallos y estoy seguro que yo no soy una excepción._

_En fin, aquí empieza otro de mis fics, espero que os guste, gente. ^^_


	2. Primera virtud

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Desaparecido casi un año… seguramente los que estéis leyendo esto no seáis los mismos de hace meses… y no os culpo. Si sois los mismos, os pido disculpas; muchas, muchas disculpas… aunque sé que no tengo perdón je…je…je…_

_Como dije en el prólogo, de momento mantendré a todos esos personajes en el anonimato por el momento. De algo estad seguros: he llamado a Maka, "Dana". Ya entenderéis por qué, pues es parte del argumento, que, por cierto, me costó un riñón crear._

_También he creado mi propio escenario de la historia, es decir, un mundo completamente imaginario con sus continentes, países, ciudades y pueblecitos. Así que utilizad vuestra delirante imaginación para situaros._

_Una pista para que pilléis un poco mejor la cultura de cada nación con su respectiva estación: la primavera es algo parecida a Japón pero con toques tropicales, el otoño se asemeja a los nómadas del centro de Europa con cultura montañesa, el verano es una mezcla entre el desierto sahariano y las playas caribeñas, y el invierno es completamente igual que la vida que llevan los escandinavos de más del norte. Todo ello tiene su toque "azabachesco", pero ya lo entenderéis mejor cuando leáis._

_**Primera virtud**_

_**Sangre en las corrientes de viento y helado aroma**_

Dana miraba con sueño, o incluso asco, al enorme quimono que pronto se le iba a adjudicar en su nueva academia de magia. Le encantaba estudiar y, sobre todo, la magia de su estirpe. Pero lo que más odiaba, y de hecho era lo único, eran los ropajes que "se recomendaban" llevar cuando se trataba con los espíritus de la naturaleza. Siempre le pareció una estupidez eso de llevar un uniforme representativo del lugar donde se estudia y aprende. Suspiró. Por otra parte estaba el clima de Polis Taeba: un calor sofocante y una humedad latente. "¿Quién habría sido el pazguato que tuvo la idea de crear los quimonos en un lugar tan caluroso?", se preguntaba Dana en ocasiones. Sintió cómo alguien abría la puerta corredera de su cuarto. Era Crona, la Flor del Perfume Afilado, y su mejor amiga. Le llevaba un año de diferencia, pero eso no era ningún problema.

-¿Te gusta tu futura vida, Flor del Sol? – Le dice con una sonrisa entre burlesca y sincera.

-Demonios, ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre. No por el que se me vaya a implantar en unas horas.

-Perdona – Se rió.

Es cierto. También se les otorgaba nombres representativos a los estudiantes de cualquier tipo de magia, no solo en la Primavera. Como también sus uniformes concuerdan con el sobrenombre recibido: Dana, la Flor del Sol, usaría ese día un quimono de colores dorados y naranjas, con detalles de aves veraniegas. Crona llevaba uno de color negro con partes fluorescentes azuladas y detalles bélicos. Como bien dijo antes, en pocas horas le iban a implantar ese seudónimo para toda su vida así ser reconocida como una maga graduada en una prestigiosa academia, como es _Adnhara._El proceso de sobrenombre es uno largo y muy propio: cuando se empieza a ir a la escuela elemental de magia, se aprende lo básico, pero poco a poco se acaba descubriendo un estilo único de conjuración en cada persona, que es el que define su futuro segundo nombre.

-Deberías ir cambiándote. Vamos, te ayudaré a ponerte este mastodonte de seda – Dijo Crona.

Después de tratar por todos los medios ponerse las enormes ropas sin demasiado éxito, Dana acaba rindiéndose a la ayuda de su amiga, que en un principio rechazó. Ya estaba lista, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo le quedaba el quimono, y la opinión de Crona no era suficiente. Necesitaba un espejo y el parecer de otra persona. Como si se lo hubiese pedido, Kim llega revoloteando mientras deja una estela de brillo a su paso.

-¡Dana, por dios! ¡Estás despampanante! – Dijo asombrada una vez delante de ella.

Kim no era humana, era un espíritu de la naturaleza o hada, como la prefieren llamar algunos. Ni siquiera su nombre era lo que parecía: en realidad se llamaba de una forma desconocida para los humanos, pero, lógicamente, nadie que se considere una persona normal es capaz de pronunciar con naturalidad un nombre mágico, por eso la llamaban simplemente Kim Xei. Su pálido cuerpecito era del tamaño de la palma de la mano de un hombre adulto, pero el poder sobre la magia que guardaba en su interior era tremendamente superior al de Dana o Crona; de ahí que sea la mentora de la primera. Tener como mentor a un espíritu elemental es uno de los mayores honores de este mundo, pero la familia de Dana se lo podía permitir gracias a su enorme riqueza y su influencia en las altas esferas.

-No me lo creeré hasta que me vea a mí misma – Respondió con recochineo.

-No seas así, mujer.

Dicho esto, Crona abrió el armario en frente de Dana para que se pudiera observar reflejada en él. El decoroso quimono realzaba el color de su pelo y su piel, que había sido ligeramente maquillada para la ocasión, pero no demasiado, pues ya era bastante pálida de por sí. Las coletas que tanto la caracterizan habían sido sustituidas por un complicado moño sujetado por dos palillos muy llamativos. Eso le tiraba mucho del cuero cabelludo, pero supuso que merecía la pena para la ocasión, y además su padre no la dejaría ir si fuese perfectamente arreglada.

Se acordó de él por impulso, y de que estaba esperándola en su estudio para darla una de sus charlas. La relación de Dana con su padre era algo dura: él la quería muchísimo, pero no podía evitar sentirse constantemente atraído a cualquier mujer bella que pase por delante de él. Esa fue una de las muchas razones por las que se divorció de su mujer, lo que dio lugar a un débil, pero palpable, sentimiento de odio en Dana hacia él. Ésta volvió a suspirar. Crona y Kim la miraron con expresión dubitativa y evaluadora.

-Tantos suspiros en un día no son normales – Comentó Crona, dando por hecho que la escuchó suspirar antes.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Dana tiene un mal día! – Saltó Kim posándose en el hombro de su aprendiza y acercándose a su oído con ágiles pasitos – Cuéntamelo, querida, que ya sabes que yo soy como el viento: rujo, pero no digo nada.

Dana la hizo apartar con un ademán que le quitaba importancia al asunto.

-Anda, quita. No es nada – A pesar de su gesto, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por el humor con el que Kim se lo toma casi todo.

Esto que dijo aumentó la curiosidad de las otras. Crona, con una actitud bromista y cambiando la voz a una más masculina, le pasó las manos por los hombros la dijo al oído:

-Vale, ahora soy Luc. Te quiero, Dana, y quiero que te escapes conmigo al Verano, donde viviremos felices y tendremos cuatro preciosos hijos. Dejemos la magia para la siguiente vida y casémonos.

-¡Ah, idiota! – Se reía mientras se libraba del agarre de su amiga y se atusaba el peinado, que había sido ligeramente desequilibrado.

-Pero es por eso por lo que estás alicaída, ¿no?

Dejó de reír. Es cierto que estaba decaída y alegre al mismo tiempo por el hecho de graduarse, pero por otro lado estaba Luc, que, junto a Crona y Kim, era su mejor amigo. Lo que la preocupaba era algo más que empezar a llevar una nueva vida, o que ya no viera con tanta frecuencia a Luc, pues él no se graduaba; también estaba ese repentino y suave sentimiento de amorío, que apareció hace apenas mes y medio, hacia su mejor amigo desde la infancia. ¿Qué pasaría si llegara a confesarle lo que le profesa y su amistad fuera a desaparecer por culpa de un inesperado rechazo? ¿Volverían a dirigirse la palabra, siquiera? Él era bastante reacio con esas cosas, por ello dudaba.

Kim, al darse cuenta de la reacción de Dana, fue sincera hasta la médula:

-Eres tonta.

-¿Q-Qué? – Ella estaba de piedra.

-Digo que eres tonta por ponerte a pensar en esas cosas justo el día de tu graduación. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es el día más importante de tu vida! Está en juego tu futuro como maga nacional y como descendiente de las ninfas.

Por un momento, Dana pensó que la iba a animar o a decir algo que la alentase a declararse, o algo así; pero no. Kim siempre fue y siempre sería una maniática de la preparación y de lo que les depare a sus alumnos, no se preocuparía por sus líos amorosos, ni mucho menos. Con un suspiro más, se levantó y salió de la habitación hacia el estudio de su padre. Estaba claro que no iba a encontrar consuelo en sus amigas, hoy no.

Una vez se quedaron solas, Crona le dirigió a Kim una mirada acusadora. Ésta, confundida, sólo supo quejarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

-00000000000000000-

El patio de la casa Albarn era una auténtica selva. No es de extrañar ver algo así en La Primavera, pero, como una de las familias más importantes en la nación, los Albarn eran justo los que debían contar con el "jardín" más bello que jamás se haya visto. A pesar de ser todo plantas salvajes, estaban bastante cuidadas y controladas para que no devoraran toda la mansión con su espesura. Dana atravesaba el largo pasillo mientras miraba la frondosidad de su selva. La observaba con mirada perdida, como si viera más allá de lo que las enormes hojas le permitían. Cuando pasó por delante del camino que se abría paso entre tanta maleza y llevaba a una pequeña plazoleta en medio del patio, salió de su trance y detuvo su costosa marcha al estudio. De pronto se encontraba exaltada.

No sabía por qué, pero desde hace días notaba su energía interior revolverse con descontrol de vez en cuando, haciéndola pasar unos momentos de despiste completo, seguidos de un despertar repentino. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le palpitaba con fuerza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su destino en la gran mansión. Se arrodilló frente a la puerta con intención respetuosa y la corrió, esperando encontrar a su padre. Así era: estaba escribiendo en un largo folio en su mesa de estudio. Puede que le estuviera escribiendo una carta a algún amigo suyo o puede que no, Dana no tenía ni idea.

Cuando se percató de la presencia de su hija, Spirit dejó lo que estaba haciendo y prestó toda su atención a Dana. Se giró sobre sí mismo sin levantarse y la miró largamente de arriba abajo, evaluador. Tras unos instantes de pura neutralidad por parte de ambos, Spirit sonrió con amplitud, como casi siempre que veía a su hija. Dana intentaba devolverle la sonrisa, pero apenas le salió la mitad de lo que pretendía. Finalmente, el silencio entre ambos se rompió.

-Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre con ese quimono… – Dijo con nostálgico amorío.

Su madre, Kami. Nunca la conoció, y tampoco había ninguna pintura sobre ella en toda la casa. Era como si sólo existiese en la memoria de todos, excepto en la suya. Eso la hacía sentir triste, pero apartó todo aquello de su mente para no descentrarse de nuevo.

-Papá… – Sólo dijo eso, y él la entendió.

-Oh, sí – Carraspeó – Me siento muy orgulloso, pero sobre todo me alegro por ti. A partir de hoy dejas de ser una niña y te conviertes en toda una mujer que empezará a aprender de los magos más reconocidos de la región. ¿Sabes ya qué vas a hacer con todos los conocimientos que adquieras?

Como siempre, su padre preguntaba sobre si ya tenía claro su futuro. Pues no, no tenía ni idea. Pero una cosa estaba clara para Dana: no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una sacerdotisa de Pheme, la diosa a la que los devotos habitantes de La Primavera adoraban. En realidad ella pensaba en algo con más salidas, más sustancia y menos plegarias inútiles; lo que no sabía era el qué.

Pero… aunque no quisiera acabar en un templo a la Diosa, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? La Primavera era la nación más creyente, o incluso fanática, en los espíritus y en su deidad de todo el planeta. Si se estudiaba magia allí siendo mujer, era para dedicarla a la religión, no a la protección de los bosques o la guerra, como los hombres.

-No tengo ni idea – Respondió sincera – Pero lo más probable sea no quiera ser sacerdotisa.

Eso hizo mella en la cariñosa expresión que su padre había adoptado. Seguramente iría a reprenderla por un deseo tan atrevido, pero entonces vio las siluetas de Crona y Kim tras las puertas correderas. Se contuvo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara y la frotaba.

-Mira, no me parece mal que quieras hacer algo más que simplemente arrodillarte ante una enorme estatua de jaspe y prepararle comida a los ancestros, pero comprende que lo tendrás muy difícil y, probablemente, yo no pueda ayudarte.

Ella se encogió de hombros y prácticamente despreció lo que su padre dijo.

-Bueno, siempre he sido muy autónoma.

-Dana…

-Tranquilo, papá – Intentó relajar la tensión que surgía – Me las arreglaré.

Dicho esto, Dana realizó una despedida reverencial y se fue a todo correr. Llegaba tarde.

Cuando la puerta se cerró por completo, Spirit se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire, tras haber intentado que su hija escuchara lo último que tenía que decirla. Poco a poco, se fue tranquilizando y haciéndose a la idea de que su pequeña ya no era la misma que hace unos años. Ni mucho menos. Con una suave sonrisa nostálgica, se acercó a su mesa de estudio y posó con delicadeza su mano en el capuchón de cristal que mantenía vivas las rosas polares de su interior.

Esas flores eran una forma de vida fascinante que le traían todo tipo de recuerdos de hace unos cuantos años. Por eso las recogió en su día y las guardó en aquella pequeña cúpula que emulaba el ecosistema helado en el que las blancas rosas vivían.

Lentamente, fue cerrando los ojos. Después de unos instantes, los volvió a abrir con la sorpresa y el miedo grabados en ellos. Pudo sentirlo, pudo palpar ese sentimiento que le hacía saber que había llegado el día que tanto temía. ¿Cuánto tiempo hubo pasado? Todo había ido demasiado deprisa por el regocijo que le causaba ver a su querida hija crecer. Lleno de desesperación, se apresuró a abrir el armario en el que guardaba su fiel espada. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, notó cómo el poder que había dejado en descanso indefinido fluía por su cuerpo y por su catana. Desenfundó el arma con delicadeza y miró su acero azul cerúleo con casi mimo.

-Buenos días, Osafune – Paciente, esperó una respuesta – Sí. Yo también te eché de menos.

-00000000000000000-

Mientras pasaban por el Atardecer de los Suspiros, Dana se quedó mirando con ojos perdidos el crepúsculo, que en aquel antiguo camino, perteneciente a su familia, siempre estaba presente.

El Atardecer de los Suspiros fue llamado así hace mucho tiempo debido a un fenómeno mágico sin nombre propio y que fue originado, según se creía, por los ancestros de los propios seres feéricos. El suceso consistía en un detenimiento del tiempo a la vista de aquellos que entraban en el área de efecto, haciéndoles ver un eterno crepúsculo.

Pero eso a Dana nunca le había llamado la atención. La puesta de sol era bonita, sí; pero el haber pasado por aquella cuesta tanto tiempo para bajar desde su apartada mansión hasta el centro neurálgico de Polis Taeba se le hizo repetitivo, por lo que ya no la sorprendía esta rareza. Aun así, lo que sintió en ese momento al ver esos tonos carmesíes, morados y naranjas fue completamente diferente. Era como si la debilitada luz tratara de introducirse en ella de la forma más delicada posible. Como si ella misma fuera una planta.

Crona no se percató del trance de su amiga hasta que Kim la avisó con su chillona voz:

-Ah, ¿vamos solas a la ciudad, o también se viene ella?

-¿Qué quieres de…? – Se interrumpió al ver a Dana en su estado – Oh, ya.

Se acercó con un gesto de cansancio en su cara. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, y se empezaba a hartar. Una vez entró en la zona de efecto temporal, zarandeó un poco a Dana por el hombro.

-Despierta – Dijo con parsimonia y preocupación.

Ella, desconcertada, parpadeó varias veces y luego miró a sus amigas. La cabeza empezó a dolerle un poco. Con una mano se palpó la zona donde las neuralgias tomaban fuerza. Se quejó balbuceando.

-Ay… frío… – Eso fue lo único que Crona y Kim fueron capaces de entender.

-¡Dana, espabila! – Insistió la otra.

El dolor cesó, pero la confusión seguía patente en las tres. Dana intentó actuar de forma tranquila, pero no podía. Sabía que esto que le ocurría en ocasiones empezaba a ser preocupante, pero tampoco tenía sentido obsesionarse demasiado si no sabían de qué se trataba. Por ello prefería dejarlo pasar por el momento, para no desesperarse con tanta premura. Miró a las demás con una sonrisa forzada.

-Me ha vuelto a pasar. Qué tonta soy…

-¿Creéis que deberíamos avisar de esto a algún médico? – Sugirió Crona.

-No – Dijo Dana – No… No quiero que nadie lo sepa por ahora. Además, no es nada grave, solo es falta de sueño.

-Pero… – Ambas iban a replicar, pero Dana ya no las escuchaba. Seguía el camino a la ciudad y salía del campo de efecto.

Se interrumpieron y se apresuraron en seguirla. Crona no pensaba en otra cosa que en el estado de su amiga, y eso le producía retortijones. Siempre tenía dolor de tripa por culpa de las preocupaciones. Kim sabía que no era falta de sueño. Los poderes de su pupila se revolvían con rabia y fuerza en su interior. Podía verlo con claridad pero… ¿qué se supone que significaba aquello? ¿Acaso el señor Albarn la ocultaba algo que no debiera o pudiera comprender? Fuere como fuere, se prometió a sí misma que lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

Dana, sin embargo, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que apenas podía pensar sin sentir fuertes ráfagas de cansancio por todo el cuerpo. Cuando el viejo camino pasó a ser una empinada cuesta, pudo ver la periferia de la capital con sus edificios principales más lejos. En el horizonte podía observarse la silueta de un árbol del tamaño de una montaña.

-00000000000000000-

De nuevo entre tanta gente y griterío de la ciudad. Dana empieza a sentir cómo el calor humano y los rayos del mediodía se alían para hacerla sudar hasta los topes. No le importa, ya está acostumbrada, y el traje es tan grueso que el sudor no podrá evitar ser absorbido por la tela.

Para llegar a la zona rica de Polis Taeba había que pasar por la pobre primero, donde los mercaderes más humildes mostraban sus bienes, expectantes de clientes. Algunos mendigos pedían, por caridad, algo de dinero o comida. Crona abrió su parasol y su amiga junto a ella, haciendo saber a la prole con quién andaban, y así obligarles a dejar espacio. Cuando alzó la vista, Dana pudo alcanzar a ver en la metrópolis de la ciudad el capitolio, y a su lado, una de las gigantescas raíces del Árbol Phêmm, donde se encontraba, colgante pero fija, la propia academia _Adnhara_.

De los pocos seres autótrofos que poseían energía mágica propia, el Árbol Phêmm era el único que lograba conectar todas sus raíces con la nación entera y compartir su propio poder en una relación de reciprocidad con cada ser vivo. Si ese árbol fuese dañado, toda la Primavera estaría en peligro, por eso él mismo podía defenderse. Este ente rebosante de poder era un auténtico hervidero de espíritus, y se creía que también el hogar de la Diosa. Los primaverinos lo protegían con recelo, amorío y casi salvajismo de cualquier intruso no identificado. Aun así, no se les estaba permitido construir cerca de él, por lo que la ciudad se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros alejada.

Las tres llegaron la escuela tras haber pasado por todos los barrios paupérrimos y opulentos, exhaustas. La entrada estaba a rebosar de estudiantes a punto de graduarse, al igual que Dana. Podían verse diferentes y únicos estilos de quimonos, de acuerdo con los sobrenombres de cada mago. De entre todo aquel griterío, consiguió salir Luc, luciendo su limpio cabello rojo como el fuego. Vestía un quimono masculino de colores arena y marrones, con detalles de montañas y de sus dragones.

-¡Hola, chicas! – Saludó.

-¡Estás guapísimo, Luc! – Exclamó Kim al verle mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Gracias. Mi mentor me ha dicho que voy a ser llamado Árbol de la Roca Impía. Un poco rimbombante, ¿no creéis?

-Será porque eres tan impertinente y terco como un pedrusco bloqueando el camino – Bromeó Dana.

-Probablemente. Creo que vamos a empezar en breve, todos empiezan a moverse.

Y, en efecto, todo el mundo comenzaba a entrar por las escaleras al edificio colgante. Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse demasiado al tumulto, apareció una muchacha de largos y lisos cabellos negros, seguida de una compañera. Era Jacqueline, la Flor Fulgurante. Miró a Dana con indiferencia, para más tarde reflejar en sus ojos una expresión de desprecio.

-Pensé que no te dignarías a venir. No estamos a tu altura – Le dijo fulminante.

-Y nosotros que estaríais aquí para fastidiarnos la graduación – Crona respondió a la defensiva.

-Jackie, déjame en paz. ¿Quieres? – Dijo Dana queriendo zanjarlo todo sin seguir discutiendo, como de costumbre.

Ella la observó de la misma forma durante un breve periodo de tiempo, hasta que se encogió de hombros y se fue con la cabeza bien alta. Sabía que continuar recordándola lo mucho que la odiaba no tenía sentido. Dana, por su parte, suspiró.

-Es una indeseable… ¿Por qué te odiará tanto? – Comentó Luc, seguido de una pregunta.

-Mi abuelo arruinó a su familia hace décadas. Desde entonces ella y sus antecesores nos han tenido tirria, y no les culpo, pero yo no la he hecho nada – Dana decía esto con amargura.

-Vaya, no parece que la economía de su clan se haya recuperado del todo. Si te sigue odiando por… – Crona se calla de pronto, no quería estropearlo más.

Pero su amiga no le dio importancia.

-Simplemente entremos, ¿vale? – Suspiró.

El interior de la academia era prácticamente un laberinto de madera y piedra para aquellos que no hubieran pateado sus pasillos en una ocasión, pero Crona sabía el camino a la sala grande de presentaciones, por lo que no tardaron en llegar. La enorme habitación estaba repleta de estudiantes ansiosos por empezar de una vez y conseguir su título y su objeto representativo. El de los hombres era una catana, y el de las mujeres un parasol. Cada uno con un espíritu de naturaleza neutral en su interior, al que, con los años venideros, deberían definir con su magia y conocer para luchar juntos más adelante.

La directora de la academia y la Gran Sacerdotisa de Pheme, Yumi Azusa, se encontraba junto a los demás profesores en frente de la aglomeración. Levantó las manos en un reverencial movimiento, y acto seguido, la propia tierra se alzó en forma de suelos de ancha superficie para hacer de tarima. Azusa también creó un atril, donde colocó su discurso y la lista de graduados. Su voz, como la gran archimago que era, resonó con fuerza.

-Por favor, chicos. Colocaos – Pidió.

Dada la orden, Luc y Dana se unieron al numeroso grupo, mientras Crona y Kim retrocedían unos pasos y observaban junto a los demás familiares y amigos. Entre ellos, Dana pudo ver a los padres de Luc y a los de Crona. También al ama de llaves de su casa, Natti, que la saludó muy contenta. Le devolvió el saludo sonriente, pero su gesto no duró demasiado, la decepción, la tristeza y la rabia la llenaban. Su padre no había venido a ver a su propia hija dar ese gran paso… y en parte se lo esperaba.

Una vez estuvieron perfectamente colocados por filas de a uno, agachó la cabeza desanimada, ignorando el trabajado discurso de la directora. Alguien le tomó de la mano, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a su lado a Luc, que la sonreía dulcemente. Por un momento, no existió nada más para Dana que aquella gratuita sonrisa que su amigo le dedicaba. Se sentía extasiada, su corazón se desbocó como un potro en plena rabieta, pero tenía que controlarse. Aun así, su sonrojo pudo con ella, y tuvo que esconder su rostro. Por su parte, Luc le había dado la mano para consolarla de alguna manera, pero vio que había conseguido algo más. Se rió para sus adentros.

Los nombres seguidos de sus nuevos títulos volaban por el aire, y los nuevos magos se disponían a hacerse cargo de ellos, recibiéndolos con alegría y aplausos. De pronto, Dana sintió una ráfaga de viento frío y húmedo recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar de súbito. ¿Qué había sido eso? Nada bueno, seguro, pues las jaquecas volvían con más fuerza que antes. Soltó la mano de su amigo y se la llevó a la cabeza, la palpó helada como un témpano. El frío que sintió al principio se extendió por la sala, y ella empezaba a tiritar. Oía voces, susurros cercanos que llamaban a alguien, una chica de nombre desconocido para ella. Quería gritar.

Antes de que pudiera desatarse, algo la hizo salir de aquel doloroso trance, y fue la poderosa voz de su directora, que la esperaba con su pergamino de identificación como maga nacional y su nuevo parasol, esta vez, capaz de ser un arma. Intentó reaccionar tranquilamente, pero la compostura le falló y empezó a andar a trompicones, recuperando el paso más adelante. Los aplausos y las felicitaciones de sus compañeros la hicieron enrojecer de vergüenza, y así entrar en calor. Cuando se encontró en la tarima, pudo ver a Crona, Kim, Luc y Natti eufóricos. No pudo guardarse una amplia sonrisa de alegría, lo había conseguido. Ahora sólo tenía que tomar lo que le era correspondido.

Una vez con la directora en frente de ella, escuchó lo que la Gran Sacerdotisa tenía que decirle:

-Su nombre es incierto hasta para nosotros – Dijo refiriéndose al parasol –. Deberás descubrirlo tú misma, Albarn.

-Muchísimas gracias – Respondió ella agradecida con una reverencia propia.

Tomó el pergamino y su nuevo instrumento de estudio y, como era de costumbre, lo abrió mirando al público. La cacha era de madera de tejo, mientras que la tela era de un color amarillo rojizo, con el dibujo de una grulla alzando el vuelo y un cascabel plateado colgando. La ovación se hizo algo más grande, y Dana se olvidó de todo por un instante.

Alguien o algo le susurró al oído con gélido aliento. No pudo entender lo que decía, pero cuando la voz en su cabeza cesó, sintió un filo en su cuello. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a aterrorizarse cuando vio una blanquecina espada posarse sobre su yugular y un gran brazo agarrarle los hombros, inmovilizándola, y haciendo que su sombrilla cayera.

-Quise ser algo más discreto, pero era imposible – Dijo aquel que se encontraba tras ella.

Los demás estudiantes y presentes habían soltado una larga exclamación de susto al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, y a la cual Dana aún no se había echo a la idea. El terror que experimentaba se lo impedía, pero consiguió girar un poco la cabeza para tratar de ver a su captor o, al menos, lo que les había pasado a los profesores. El hombre escondía sus ojos con una venda negra, y su cabello se parapetaba en la capucha de su capa azul marino. La identidad del extraño seguiría en el anonimato, mientras que, detrás de él se encontraba otra oscura figura. Ésta era algo más baja y esbelta, por lo que supuso que se trataba de una mujer. También escondía sus ojos y su cabeza, pero su boca sonreía al ver los cuerpos petrificados de los magos instructores y de la Gran Sacerdotisa. No se podían mover, y Dana notó que, a flor de piel, fluía una especie de brillo casi imperceptible. Era hielo, hielo conjurado para detenerles en una posición fija.

Al, por fin, concebir que estaban tratando de raptarla, Dana dejó escapar un hálito entrecortado y sonoro de miedo.

-¡No os mováis! – Gritó la mujer al público – En vista de que no nos convenía arramplar con todos vosotros, decidimos ser lo más rápidos posible. Nos llevamos a la recién licenciada. Espero que…

Todos estaban en tensión, sin saber que hacer. Hasta que alguien hizo callar a la mujer, tomó al hombre del cuello de su capa y le lanzó lejos. Dana se libró del mortal abrazo y miró hacia atrás para ver a su salvador. Era su padre, Spirit, y llevaba desenfundada a Osafune. La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de levantarse mientras se palpaba la cabeza, donde Spirit debió haberla golpeado. El otro encapuchado, sin embargo, se encontraba entre una nube de polvo salida de su colisión con una pared de piedra que había surgido del suelo, probablemente creada por el padre de Dana. Cuando salió de entre los escombros, se limpiaba toda la suciedad de su oscura capa, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Spirit se encontraba en guardia, manteniendo a su catana en alto. Luc, Crona y Kim se subieron a la tarima para ayudar a su amiga, el resto de personas y Natti se acercaban con griterío preocupados.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Luc mientras le devolvía su parasol.

-Sí… g-gracias – Ella estaba exaltada, temblequeando.

-¡Señor Albarn, ¿qué diablos pasa? – Exclamó Crona.

-Más os vale manteneros alejados – Dijo él sin dejar de mirar a los intrusos – Os lo explicaré cuando acabe con ellos.

Ante tal afirmación, la chica se levantó de golpe, desafiante. El otro muchacho elevó su cabeza y envainó su espada. Con lentitud, ambos se quitaron las capuchas y desataron las vendas de sus ojos. Eran de la edad de Dana y los demás, pero sus rasgos y los ropajes que usaban les acusaban de extranjeros. Probablemente del Invierno. La chica tenía el pelo rubio platino y corto, sus ojos eran azules y grandes, mientras que en su cara, aparentemente relajada, se asomaba una vibrante sonrisa. Como si estuviera ansiosa y estresada por algo. Contaba con una buena figura, a pesar de que su rostro la hiciera parecer más pequeña de lo que su cuerpo anunciaba. El otro, por su parte, era la persona más extravagante que Dana jamás había visto: su pelo era blanco como la nieve y su piel era de un tono pálido, pero coloreado a la vez. Sus caídos ojos eran de un penetrante rojo sangre, y eso la hizo estremecer, pues no paraba de mirarla, y con cada parpadeo, algo temblaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Como si ya supiese qué clase de persona es él.

-Tú… – Spirit se quedó sin habla.

-Te rogaría que no me desenmascararas aún, Spirit – Dijo el chico de ojos carmesíes.

-¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Kim mientras trataba de descongelar a los prefectos con su magia.

-Eres Spirit, ¿verdad? – Siguió sin hacer caso al hada –. Pelirrojo, de ojos turquesas, con pinta de noble… y portador de Osafune.

-No nos hemos equivocado, al fin y al cabo – Comentó su compañera ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Qué queréis? – Exigió saber Luc poniéndose en guardia junto a Spirit.

-Llevarnos a tu amiga antes de que toda vuestra ciudad se venga abajo.

Dana notó como todas las miradas de los presentes se posaban en ella. Expectantes, confusas, queriendo una explicación ante la interrupción de la ceremonia. Y ella, muerta de miedo, era la primera que buscaba la razón de todo lo que estaba pasando.

El rostro de Spirit se enrojeció y arrugó de rabia. Nunca pensó que lo que la rosa polar dijo sería tan grave. Creyó que sólo se trataría de un destacamento de élite para venir a buscar a Dana, como el que se encontraba ahora ante ellos, pero vio que estaba muy equivocado. Los dos invernales que acababan de llegar no debían de estar de _su_ parte, sino que debían tener objetivos propios. Aun así no podía dejar que se la llevasen, no sabía si se la llevarían para conseguir algo más perverso. Él sabía lo que se le avecinaba a la Primavera, y era algo monstruoso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Crona.

Como respuesta, Spirit colocó a Osafune ante su hija y sus amigos.

-Iros. Debéis escapar ahora mismo.

En ese momento, Kim logró descongelar a un profesor y la directora Azusa, que recuperaba la compostura y materializaba su parasol.

-Lo ha escuchado, ¿verdad, señora? – Le dijo Sprit.

-Sí, y es más grave de lo que creía. Berio – Se dirigió al otro prefecto –, avisa al ministro de defensa y al Gran Sacerdote de que pronto habrá una invasión del Invierno. Debemos proteger la ciudad y el árbol a toda costa.

Él, no sin palidecer ante la noticia, tomó velocidad mediante un conjuro y fue corriendo hacia el capitolio. Todos los civiles que escucharon la noticia entraron en pánico y se dispersaron por toda la sala gritando, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse fuera de la academia. Los estudiantes, sin embargo, no sabían si quedarse a esperar órdenes de la directora, o hacer lo mismo que los que huyeron.

-Tienen ustedes una capacidad de deducción sorprendente – Aplaudió el chico invernal – ¿Es que acaso la señorita también conoce nuestro propósito, Spirit?

-Fue necesaria su ayuda. No te incumbe – Respondió él.

-¡Un momento! ¿Nos invaden? – Dana estaba aterrorizada, al igual que Luc y Crona.

-No si te vienes con nosotros – La chica del Invierno la agarró del quimono para llevársela, pero Azusa actuó rápido abriendo su parasol, conjurando del suelo grandes raíces que alejaron a la intrusa de Dana – ¡Estoy harta de tanta grava, tano polvo y tanta plantita! – Exclamó enfurecida – ¡Os vais a enterar!

-Patty… – Su compañero se veía reacio a usar la violencia, pero su débil llamada de atención valió para poco, la llamada Patty ya había desenfundado un extraño artefacto plateado.

De su arma con forma de tubo surgió un destello blanco seguido de un estruendo explosivo. Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, Spirit desvió lo que pareció un diminuto proyectil con su espada.

-¿Pistolas? Oí hablar de vuestra tecnología. No tiene nada que hacer frente a nuestros poderes – Dijo Spirit.

-No deseamos que nadie salga herido. Lo que ocurra cuando las tropas de nuestro opositor lleguen no es asunto nuestro, para entonces nosotros ya estaremos lejos – El chico de ojos rojos seguía igual de frío e impasible.

La directora, la ver que Luc no contaba con su espada de licenciado, decidió dársela inmediatamente. Necesitaban más adeptos que lucharan junto a los ejércitos. Enseguida rebuscó en la balda de armas el nombre de la de Luc: Irria. La atrajo con un rápido movimiento de raíz y se la pasó a su dueño.

-Se llama Irria. Úsala con destreza a partir de ahora, Árbol de la Roca Impía – Dijo.

-S-Sí… – Él se sentía alegre y aterrorizado a la vez. Pero debía ser fuerte, no era momento de flaquear.

Los demás estudiantes se subieron al atrio ya armados, dispuestos a echar a los intrusos, para más adelante enfrentarse al Invierno y toda su fuerza. El albino y Patty se encontraban ahora rodeados, y Dana, al ver a todos tan arengados, se alzó también. No permitiría que la llevasen de allí.

-Maldita sea, Soul. ¿Es que no ha sido ya suficiente? – Patty se quejó enfurruñada.

-No te falta razón – Ratificó el otro.

Y una vez dicho esto, Soul envainó la espada y alzó sus manos al aire. De pronto, todos sintieron el suelo temblar, y bajo los pies de los invernales Dana pudo ver cómo empezaban a emanar débiles chorros de agua. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían, era demasiado tarde: una gigantesca ola surgió arrasando a todos a su paso. Pero antes de que se llevara por delante a cualquiera de los cuatro amigos, Spirit se interpuso y colocó su espada delante. Creó un grueso muro de piedra que, con dificultad, detuvo el paso del agua y los defendió. Cuando, tras unos instantes que parecieron lustros, la ola cesó, se pudo ver a Kim desvaneciendo el escudo de luz que hubo creado para proteger a la directora y a algunos estudiantes. Los demás se encontraban en las paredes de la sala, colgando de ella por unos grilletes de hielo que les sujetaban las piernas y brazos.

-No era para tanto – Comentó Soul –. "Nuestra magia era mucho más poderosa", creí haber oído. Entonces, ¿cómo pensáis que os machacarán los ejércitos invasores? La chica debe venirse con nosotros. Será por un bien mayor.

-Nunca – La voz de Spirit sonó profunda, oscura y furiosa. Jamás permitiría que le arrebatasen a su pequeña.

Se abalanzó sobre Soul, que paró a Osafune con su blanca y recta espada. Azusa, por su parte, tomó la cacha de su parasol y desenfundó un fino y versátil filo de él, e imitando al otro, se dispuso a entablar combate con Patty, que no tuvo más remedio que usar otra pistola de cañón más largo para detener la espada de su contrincante.

-¡Kim! – Llamó Spirit – ¡Llévatelos de aquí¡ ¡Ya sabes a donde me refiero!

-¡Señor! – Ella obedeció cual recluta.

Kim alejó a los tres amigos de la pelea, y mientras empezaba a volar alrededor de ellos para realizar la traslación, Dana observó cómo su padre luchaba con maestría y forcejeos contra ese chico: Soul. Notó cómo se le ponían los pelos de punta al ver semejante espectáculo de aceros y hechizos. La directora usaba su liviana espada para atacar, y blindaba la tela de su paraguas con un diamante para detener las balas de Patty. Los cuatro estaban igualados, por lo que ellos tendrían tiempo para poder escapar al refugio subterráneo de la casa Albarn. Pero había algo de lo que Soul estaba seguro, y es que no iba a dejar escapar a Dana. Harto del tira y afloja con su contrincante, se separó de él y su espada para soplar un álgido aliento que Spirit y Azusa fueron incapaces de esquivar debido a la sorpresa del ataque. Quedaron petrificados en escarcha.

-¡Papá! – Gritó Dana al verle en ese estado.

Su miedo duró poco, pues Soul se movió con velocidad y la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que la transportación del hada se completara, lo que precisamente impidió a Crona y Luc ayudar a su amiga en ese momento: el área de efecto del hechizo se había hecho patente en el aire. Ya no podía detenerse. Dana vio cómo sus amigos desaparecían en el aire después de intentar desesperados salir del círculo de luz, sin éxito. Cuando supo que no había esperanza para ella, se revolvió como una fiera contra el invernal. Apenas podía usar su magia para la lucha; su especialidad era la curación, aun así trató de afilar en forma de punzones la piedra del suelo con su parasol, pero su captor la tenía completamente bajo su control y lanzó su arma lejos de ella antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Ah…! – Exclamó cuando recibió un pequeño, pero certero, golpe en la frente por parte del otro.

En ese momento, notó cómo un intenso dolor se extendía desde su frente por toda su cabeza. La atenazaba, la hacía retorcerse sobre sí misma en el suelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le había hecho? Ese dolor no era uno normal, se parecía a la extraña sensación que estaba teniendo estos últimos días. Esa misma que la hacía sentirse mareada, cansada y somnolienta; pero con un duro matiz de sufrimiento.

-Esto también me duele a mí – Dijo Soul mirándola de cuclillas – Descuida, pronto cesará el dolor y despertarás de muy buen humor.

¿Despertarás? Prefirió no imaginarse a qué se refería, pero no hacía falta: en esos momentos sus párpados flaqueaban y su visión empezaba a emborronarse. Antes de perder la conciencia y dejar que una lágrima escapase de su ojo, escuchó un prolongado estruendo, seguido de una especie de onda de choque que la hizo dar varias volteretas en el suelo. También se percató de que la cara de Soul no estaba tan tranquila y serena, sino que se encontraba contrariado, mirando junto a su compañera un punto alejado de su visión.

-00000000000000000-

Podía escuchar un murmullo sordo en alguna parte de su cabeza. El murmullo se convirtió en una voz distorsionada y susurrante. Otra vez ese nombre, ¿quién será aquella a la que tanto buscan todos? El susurro pasó a ser un auténtico grito desgarrador, y cuando Dana pensaba que le iban a estallar los oídos, despertó. Una pequeña pero fuerte lucecita le golpeaba la cabeza.

-¡Dana, Dana! ¡Llevo horas tratando de despertarte! ¿No piensas hacerme caso?

Era Kim, que tiraba de sus ya sueltos cabellos con esfuerzo.

-¡Oh…! ¿Q-Qué…? – Balbuceó levantándose de súbito de dondequiera que estaba tumbada.

Kim salió despedida por el susto que le causó el despertar de su aprendiza. Recuperó el equilibrio en el aire se acercó a ella, que en ese momento se encontraba en puro estado de shock. "¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntaba anonadada. Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido llegaron en forma de choque violento en su mente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le iba a estallar. Era como tener resaca, pero acompañada de un sentimiento de miedo y tristeza. La Primavera… iba a ser invadida. ¿Y ella seguía viva? Ni siquiera sabía dónde.

-¡Por fin! – Exclamó el hada –. ¿Estás bien?

-No mucho… – Tomó a Kim en su mano – ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

-Mira a tu alrededor.

Eso hizo, y se encontró en una cama de un estilo muy distinto al primaveral: tenía patas. Estaba en una salita echa únicamente de oscura madera reluciente, con muebles propios del país del Otoño y lámparas de aceite encima de algunos. Paró en seco sus pensamientos. ¿Otoño? ¿Significaba eso que ya no estaba en su país? Eso la asustó un poco más, pero antes de que pudiese perder los nervios, decidió recurrir a su amiga.

-Entonces… ¿ya no estamos en la Primavera?

-Pues no – Dijo franca.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kim? ¿Qué ha sido de los demás? – Dana la miraba desesperada.

Ella miró a otro lado mientras se paseaba con pequeños pasitos en la palma de la mano de Dana. Como si no quisiera o no pudiera explicar con claridad lo que ocurrió.

-Como recordarás, esos dos invernales vinieron por ti. Cuando vi a ese muchacho sacarte de mi tele-transporte creí que me moriría, por eso dejé a Luc y Crona en el refugio de la mansión y me dirigí a toda velocidad a la academia. Dana… lo que vi fue horrible. El Invierno estaba sobrevolando Polis Taeba en sus naves de acero y hielo… Todavía no habían desembarcado, pero la noticia del ataque se había extendido como la pólvora y todo estaba descontrolado. La gente buscaba refugio desesperada y el ejército se movilizaba con dificultad. Tuve que ignorar todo aquello. Cuando llegué, todos los estudiantes seguían atrapados en las paredes y tu padre y Azusa también congelados. Vi a los dos que tantos problemas nos causaron y a tres personas más contra ellos. Tú estabas inconsciente.

-¿Quiénes eran esos tres?

-No tengo ni idea – Su rostro se entristeció –. Me decidí a ayudarte la primera, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los demás seguían en ese estado. Pensé que los otros desconocidos te mantendrían a salvo mientras yo ayudaba a tu padre y los otros, y no me equivoqué, pero cuando terminé de sacar a todos del apuro, los invernales no estaban, y a ti te estaban llevando los recién llegados. Me lancé hacia ti y me introduje en tu ropa sin escuchar a Spirit y antes de que os fuerais volando.

Tanta información de golpe la causó un shock temporal, pero duro. Le volvía a doler la cabeza. No podía pensar ni organizarse así. Usó su poder para aumentar el nivel de endorfinas en su propio cuerpo y detener el dolor. Ya algo más sosegada, pidió a Kim que repitiera todo algo más despacio. Trató de asimilarlo todo, y lo consiguió, pero todavía no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Hasta hace nada estaba a punto de convertirse en una maga nacional. Perseguiría sus sueños junto a sus amigos, a los que dudaba de si iba a ver de nuevo. Pero no, en vez de eso tuvo que ser raptada por unos extranjeros voladores.

Eso le hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos. ¿Cómo que voladores? Con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse, se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana de la pared de en frente. Lo único que pudo ver fue un cielo azul despejado, y eso la relajó un poco, pero cuando se asomó un poco más, descubrió con estupor que eso era donde se encontraban, precisamente: en el cielo. ¡Estaban en una casa que sobrevolaba el océano! Dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa, y Kim se acercó para ver lo que pasaba. Ella se asustó un poco menos, pues en parte se lo esperaba. Dana, sin embargo, se encontraba atacada. No sólo no sabía dónde estaba, sino que ahora también se la estaban llevando _en ese instante_ a un lugar más allá del Mar Pesado. Se quedó mirando la infinidad azul frente a ella, y de su frente goteó un poco de sangre que fue llevada por el viento. Se palpó donde ese tal Soul le había golpeado. Tenía sangre, pero no notaba ninguna herida. Era como si se hubiese regenerado a una velocidad vertiginosa, o nunca hubiera tenido alguna laceración.

-Dana… – Llamó Kim mirando hacia el interior de la habitación.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con un chico de más o menos su edad, o puede que algo menor. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta blanca con un cuello hilado de gris, unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y un grueso y largo abrigo de piel que llevaba sobre los hombros, pero con sus brazos sueltos. Llevaba una larga soga enrollada en su pecho y otros útiles de montaña. Dana sacó conclusiones: era otoñal.

-¡Buenos días! Te traigo el desayuno – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa como si se conocieran de toda la vida. En efecto, tenía una bandeja con diversos platos de comida.

-¿…Desayuno…? – Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

-Sí, a cualquiera le entra hambre después de haber estado un día entero durmiendo y estando a pocos metros de atravesar la troposfera. ¿A ti no? Pues qué rara eres…

Kim y Dana se quedaron sin palabras durante unos instantes. Si ese chico era uno de los que se la habían llevado, era demasiado sociable. Él se percató de su situación, y rápidamente trató de arreglarlo.

-Oh, lo siento – Dicho esto, dejó flotando en el aire la bandeja y se presentó dando dos besos – Soy Wings. Como no tengo apellido, puedes dejar las formalidades aparte.

-¡Eso es magia del viento! ¿Eres un mago? – Saltó Kim.

-No – Dijo él.

-Entonces, ¿eres un chico normal y corriente? – Preguntó Dana con ironía.

-Tampoco. Es… difícil de explicar – Se rió –. Perdonadme, seguramente queráis saber dónde estáis.

-Sí, si no te importa.

-Antes venid conmigo. Yo no valgo para las explicaciones, enserio, soy muy malo para ellas. Mis padres os lo dirán todo – Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la sala.

Dana iba a seguirle, pero Kim la detuvo tirando de su oreja.

-¡Ni se te ocurra confiar en él! – La susurró – Síguele, no tenemos opción. Pero si ves que intentan sonsacarte algo o te tratan de una forma extraña, comparte conmigo tu energía para que nos pueda trasladar lejos.

-De acuerdo, pero no parece mala gente – Comentó ella en bajo.

-Tú no te fíes…

-¡Por cierto! – Wings pareció acordarse de algo – Tenemos tu parasol, recién licenciada. También tienes que darme tu quimono, está hecho trizas y a mi madre no le gustará ver eso. Y no me has dicho tu nombre.

Ella, haciendo caso de lo que le dijo su mentora, sonrió suavemente y asintió. Luego se fijó en su ropa: como bien dijo el otro, estaba hecha un desastre. Estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad, le faltaba una manga, la otra se encontraba hecha jirones, al igual que el resto del quimono. Suspiró profundamente. Lo último que le importaba en esos momentos era su imagen, pero no le vendría mal una muda.

-Me llamo Dana Albarn – Le dijo sincera, a lo que Kim respondió con un doloroso pellizco en la mejilla.

-00000000000000000-

Wings llevó a Dana por un largo y estrecho pasillo. A su derecha había una pared con numerosos cuadros de autores que no conocía y puertas del mismo estilo; mientras que a la izquierda había un enorme ventanal que temblequeaba con el viento. Se percató de un detalle que antes no notó: el idioma.

-Perdona, pero, ¿cómo es que hablas primaverino tan fluidamente? – Preguntó.

-Mis padres y yo viajamos mucho _en _nuestra casa. Necesitamos hablar más lenguas que la que nos crió. Ellos dominan los cuatro idiomas de las estaciones con todos y cada uno de sus dialectos (que no son pocos). Yo sólo el tuyo, el mío y el invernal… más o menos.

-¿Ha dicho "sólo"? – Ironizó Kim por lo bajo.

Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo, por donde entraron a una especie de recibidor algo oscuro y caluroso. El aire estaba algo apelmazado y olía a humedad.

-Perdona la peste – Se disculpó Wings –. Es mi cuarto.

-¿Tu cuarto? – Dana se sorprendió.

-Sí.

Encendió una lámpara de aceite del techo con un movimiento de mano, y ella pudo observar el completo desorden en que el dormitorio se encontraba. Había ropa tirada por el suelo, pero lo que más abundaba eran los útiles de escalada desperdigados como canicas de colección que necesitaban urgentemente un hogar. Wings se dirigió a un descomunal armario antiguo que parecía estar a punto de reventar. Cuando lo abrió, una avalancha de prendas cayó sobre él; Dana se asustó, pero él aún podía sacar la cabeza de entre esa pila de telas. Empezó a rebuscar dentro de armario, de donde sacó unas prendas bien dobladas y limpias, no como las otras.

-Ten – Dijo tendiéndoselas –. Siempre guardo ropa para invitados, y mira qué bien me ha venido, ¿eh?

-Gracias – El tacto era suave y cálido.

-Tras esa puerta está la sala de estar. Os espero ahí junto a mis padres – De nuevo, las sonrió amable.

-De acuerdo – Dana apenas pude devolvérsela, seguía conmocionada por todo lo pasado.

Wings cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella, que mira su nuevo conjunto extendido en la cama de Wings, se siente algo más cómoda. Quizá haya sido saber que aún hay buena gente a su alrededor. Prefirió no pensar en ello, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era escuchar lo que los propietarios de la casa tenían que decirle.

-No irás a ponerte _eso_, ¿no? – Preguntó Kim sentándose en el escritorio de detrás de Dana.

-No tengo otra opción. No quiero dar mala impresión a mis anfitriones.

Kim pensaba que su aprendiza estaba siendo demasiado confiada. Tampoco tenía que estar alerta en todo momento, pero acaso un poco reservada. Decidió no ponerla nerviosa recordándola que puede que en esos momentos su país entero esté siendo derruido por la fría ventisca, y que debía ponerse en marcha ya. Sólo pensó que, en algún momento de su viaje recién comenzado, deberían contactar de alguna manera con el señor Spirit. Y, por supuesto, perfeccionar la magia de su aprendiza. Si no volvían a la Primavera en un tiempo, necesitaría defenderse.

Dana terminó de cambiarse y se miró en el espejo del escritorio. El chico le había dado una camisa blanca de tela gruesa, una falda beige larga que le llegaba hasta algo más abajo de las rodillas y un par de botas de escalada. Se sentía como nueva, pero al mismo tiempo muy rara. Vestirse de una forma completamente extracontinental sería, para cualquiera, algo extraño de ver.

Kim aleteó hasta su hombro, y juntas se dirigieron a la sala contigua de la desordenada habitación. Al abrir la puerta lentamente, se encontraron con lo que parecía ser la sala principal de la casa. Era muy amplia, con una larga mesa para reuniones con numerosas sillas y varias lámparas en lo alto. Entró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y todavía no sabía por qué iba con tanta cautela. Observó que allí también había ventanales en las paredes, pero más pequeños. Mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación pudo ver un enorme sofá de tamaño familiar que estaba de espaldas a ella. En frente de él había una pared con tragaluz que mostraba las nubes pasar por ambos lados de la casa, por lo que, seguramente, sería una especie de puesto de control para los que controlaran la casa-nave. Al ver que no había nadie, decidió sentarse en la silla del final de la rectangular mesa.

Una vez con el trasero sobre almohadilla, se percató de que casa asiento tenía un nombre grabado en una tablilla colocada en lo alto del respaldo. En la de su derecha ponía _Cordero_, a su izquierda, _Borrego_. _Lana, Seda, Cuero_… y suma y sigue. No podía alcanzar a ver lo que en la silla del extremo opuesto ponía, pero no había tablilla alguna.

-¿Qué miras? – Preguntó Kim aburrida.

-Es curioso… Parece como si aquí se reuniera gente. Como una secta – Respondió pensativa.

-No, más bien una hermandad no muy diferente a la vuestra.

La desconocida voz que apareció de pronto hizo a Dana sobresaltarse y levantar del asiento. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un hombre no muy adulto, pero a punto de serlo. Era pálido como la nieve, y sus ojos ambarinos y su pelo negro contrastaban con ello. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron tres líneas horizontales en su perfectamente arreglado peinado. Sus ropas también le definían como otoñal: un abrigo de plumas de aguilucho, unos pantalones marrones largos y ajustados con un cinturón que soportaba un estoque hecho de lo que parecía oro, y una camisa con corbata negra muy bien colocada. Su expresión, dura como una piedra, dejó a Dana sin palabras.

-Lo sien…

-¡Hola, Dana! – La interrumpió Wings mientras se asomaba por detrás de la espalda del hombre –. Éste es mi padre, Kid Death.

-Tú eres la primaverina a la que medio Invierno busca, ¿verdad? Ha sido un placer salvarte – Dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ya ha despertado? – Preguntó una femenina voz de fondo.

Dana se volteó y vio a una mujer de, más o menos, la misma edad que el padre de Wings. Su cabello rubio oscuro y sus ojos azules parecían saludarla con buen humor. Llevaba un poncho de pelaje de borrego, mitones en las manos, una larga y recta espada atada a un cinto en su espalda, unos pantalones largos como los del hombre y un arsenal de montaña como el de sus acompañantes.

-Encantada – Dijo –. Yo me llamo Liz, y soy la mujer de Kid.

-Ella se llama Dana Albarn – Siguió Wings igual.

-Veo que te has acomodado a lo que nuestro hijo te ha dado… y al asiento de mi marido también.

Ella, que no sabía para nada que era el suyo, se disculpó acaloradamente.

-¡Oh, no sabía que…!

-Tranquila, no importa – Liz le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa.

Revoloteando con sus destellos, Kim se puso delante de su cara y dijo exigente:

-No veo la necesidad de obviar aún más el que mi alumna padezca el síndrome de Estocolmo. Así que, ¿por qué no usamos esas sillitas tan cucas para explicar qué quieren hacer con nosotras? – La ironía y el malhumor eran claros.

-¡Kim! – La otra la reprendió.

-Tiene razón – Kid apoyó al hada –. No sólo tenemos que ponerte al tanto de lo que ocurre, sino que además hemos sido unos groseros al no presentarnos antes. Lo sentimos.

-¡Gracias, hombre! – Kim hizo una reverencia en el aire.

-00000000000000000-

Dana se sentaba en la silla sin nombre, con su maestra sentada en su cabeza. La familia de trío, sin embargo, estaba al otro extremo, Kid en el medio y su mujer e hijo a sus lados. Él estaba tan serio como siempre, Liz puso cara de gravedad y empezó a juguetear con sus manos. Como si no todo lo que había que exponer incumbiese sólo a su invitada. Wings le daba la mano a su madre para tranquilizarla, pero, de vez en cuando, dirigía una mirada sonriente a su nueva amiga. Quería dejarla claro que aquí estaba a salvo. Ella, por su parte, no sabía que hacer. Todos se habían quedado en repentino y tenso silencio, y la notoria distancia entre ellos dejaba que desear. Kid carraspeó tras haber estado un buen rato con las manos entrelazadas delante de su cara, pensativo.

-Voy a empezar desde el principio – Fijó su mirada en Dana – Ahora mismo estamos volviendo de un viaje que hicimos al Verano. Mi familia y yo viajamos mucho. Como sabes, para volver a nuestro hogar debíamos sobrevolar tu país.

-Cuando entramos en la frontera, noté un repentino cambio en el viento. Como si alguien lo hubiese alterado a posta –. Liz alzó la vista rápidamente para dar su parte.

-Yo, al llegar a Polis Taeba, sentí una enorme fusión de dos energías diferentes, pero casi hermanas. No sabía qué clase de fuerzas eran, pero me recordaban a la mía propia, y estaba claro que no eran elementales – Los plateados ojos de Wings brillaron al recordarlo.

-Desde un principio, no íbamos a hacer caso de dos sensaciones tan ambiguas y poco claras, pero Wings no sólo insistió en que bajáramos a inspeccionar, sino que se lanzó al vacío por su cuenta y sin avisarnos – Kid miró a su hijo a modo de reprimenda silenciosa –. Tuvimos que seguirle y dejar a la casa flotando sobre la ciudad. Lo más curioso de todo es que aterrizamos justo en frente de tu academia. No nos equivocamos al pensar que había problemas, pues los ejércitos del Invierno se acercaban volando en sus naves de acero, y me extraña. Me preguntaba qué clase de loco querría empezar una guerra así…

-El caso es que seguimos la pista de esa fusión de energía, y nos encontramos con una enorme puerta cerrada a cal y canto que nos separaba del foco. Necesitamos una bomba de viento de los tres para poder abrirla. Y… bueno, cuando entramos… – Wings fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Mi hermana estaba allí…

Eso dejó a Dana y a Kim de piedra, y a los demás con la cabeza gacha. Liz miraba a Dana triste, con los ojos llorosos.

-…No sabemos quién era el muchacho de pelo blanco, pero… La rubia, Patty, es mi hermana – Rompió a llorar.

Kid se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su esposa, quien se aferraba a él descargando todas sus lágrimas. Wings trataba de parecer algo más tranquilo, pero le era imposible. Dana estaba simplemente sin palabras. Esto quería decir que ellos también tenían una relación con sus originales captores, y que, en verdad, sabían lo que estaba pasando. Se sintió pequeña e inútil delante de tanta presunción.

-Llevaba años buscándola – Siguió Liz más calmada, pero lloriqueando –, y cuando por fin logro encontrarla… estaba tratando de llevarte consigo. Ni siquiera pude decirla nada. Nada más verme, su rostro se llenó de rabia, y obligó a su compañero a que se marcharan. Kid fue más rápido y te sacó de sus manos antes de que te tomaran.

Se levantó del asiento y se fue a todo correr a otra sala, Wings la siguió. Kim notó un pinchazo en la nuca. Supuso que era remordimiento por haber exigido una explicación sin saber nada por lo que ellos estaban pasando. Se sintió muy culpable, y compungida, se encogió sobre sí misma en le hombro de Dana, que la acarició con el dedo. Kid y ellas se quedaron solos. Se miraron de reojo, sin saber qué decir, pero él finalmente intervino.

-Te llevaremos con mi padre, el primer ministro del Otoño.

Los ojos de Dana se abrieron de asombro.

-¿Con Shinnigami? ¿Shinnigami el de las leyendas? – Preguntó.

-Sí, el mismo. Pero habría que desmentir unas cuantas de esas epopeyas que tanto gustan a los extranjeros – Por una vez, Kid rió un poco. Pero enseguida volvió a cambiar de cara –. Nosotros no podemos decirte más de lo que te hemos explicado. No se nos permite hablar de ello fuera del país, y, de todas formas, aquí no tenemos el material para hacerlo.

Dana se preguntó a qué se referiría con "material", aun así no pudo evitar que una sensación de inquietud y cierta desesperación se apoderaran de ella. Quiso apartar eso de su cabeza y, siendo imposible, trató de taparlo con otro tema.

-Perdón, pero me he fijado un poco y… Me gustaría saber qué clase de persona es su hijo – Intentó ser lo menos indiscreta posible, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-¡A mí también! – Saltó Kim algo más animada, pero todavía dolida –. Además nos dijo algo de que no era ni un mago ni un chico normal. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

El padre de familia, al oír esto, volvió a reír muy por lo bajo. Las miró de arriba abajo y comentó.

-Se nota que eres maga, chica… Pues verás, nuestro hijo no es un mago, pero tampoco es un humano corriente, como bien dijo. Ni siquiera es mi propio hijo: Liz y yo le encontramos abandonado en el pico más alto de una montaña, milagrosamente vivo, cuando todavía era un bebé. Creemos que sea el hijo de un silfo y de una mujer, pues sabe usar magia del viento de forma innata, y, como has visto, siente y ve cosas que los demás no.

-Oh… – Fue lo único que llegó a articular ella.

-Nos quiere muchísimo, pero nunca descansará hasta encontrar a su verdadero padre entre los susurros del viento, con el que muy a menudo habla.

De nuevo, y empezando a estar un poco harta de ello, Dana se quedó muda. Era algo realmente sorprendente. Nunca antes había conocido a un híbrido entre un espíritu elemental y un humano. De hecho creía que sólo eran historias de viejas.

-¿Sorprendida? – Preguntó Kid –. No me extraña. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, no sabemos si en serio es un híbrido u otra cosa… No tenemos ni idea de lo que es, sólo contamos con suposiciones.

Su voz pareció tintada de, acaso, melancolía. La conversación no pudo alargarse más, pues un artefacto en la zona de control delante del sofá empezó a girar sonoramente. Kid lo oyó e ipso facto se sentó en el acolchado mueble, mirando por el tragaluz. Dana le siguió con Kim a por encima de ella, y pudo ver cómo controlaba la casa. El sistema parecía basarse en el uso de la propia energía mágica del que se sentara en el sofá, pues cuando él lo hizo, la casa empezó a volar más rápido. Dana pensó que las órdenes de vuelo se darían por vía mental, o algo así, pues Kid no contaba con ninguna clase de objeto de control entre sus manos. Iba a decir algo, pero al ver la enorme concentración en la que se encontraba, decidió no interrumpirle.

Tras unos instantes de expectación por parte de ella y de su mentora, el hombre se levantó de su asiento y se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. Luego miró a las dos invitadas con una media sonrisa.

-Estamos llegando al continente. Me encantaría salir con todos vosotros al balcón principal, pero las corrientes de aire nos impiden salir por un tiempo, así que, ¿por qué no os ponéis a ver el paisaje en alguna de las ventanas?

Pensar que ahora mismo estaban a punto de viajar por primera vez a otro país, le producía a Dana escalofríos. De prisa y corriendo, se pegó junto a Kim al tragaluz, desde se podía vislumbrar abajo, en el horizonte, un conjunto de escarpadas playas y acantilados. Pronto vería las famosas llanuras de trigo y hierba verde amarillenta del Otoño. Sin olvidar sus colosales montañas, de las cuales sólo había oído hablar. Pero había algo más que inquietaba a Dana, y era si de verdad iba a conseguir volver a ver a su padre y a sus amigos. ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? Un sentimiento de nostalgia y preocupación se apoderó de su atenazado corazón. Luego estaba el Invierno y ese chico, Soul. ¿Qué querrán de ella? Todo incógnitas. De pronto, se volvió a sentir cansada y hambrienta. Echó de menos la bandeja de comida de Wings. ¿Seguirá flotando en su habitación de invitada?

_Bueno… No… tengo mucho que decir… aparte de que son las cuatro de la mañana y que tengo que levantarme dentro de cuatro horas, así que… seré breve:_

_Debo decir que tengo pretextos para mi tardanza: información ajena a vosotros que he estado recopilando para hacer esta historia. Y ._

_Una vez más, os pido disculpas. Desde ahora os digo que no actualizaré hasta enero. MI enero, que aquí, en España, ya estamos en 27 de diciembre, no sé allí, en Hispanoamérica… Por cierto, feliz navidad para los que la estén celebrando y, ¡nos vemos hasta pasados los reyes! (Motivo: viaje familiar)_


	3. Segunda virtud

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Supongo que ES necesario que diga que quiero que comentéis para que lo hagáis… Jeje, bueno, tranquilos. No soy de esos que se ponen en plan: "no review, no chapter", así que creo que con sólo deciros que me gustaría que comentarais será suficiente._

_Me está costando bastante hacer la historia y acordarme de cada pasaje; así como de recopilar información y adecuarla al fic, por lo que a lo mejor tarde un poco más en actualizar, pues necesito hacer guiones sobre cada capítulo y así acordarme._

_Sin más dilación, seguimos._

_**Segunda virtud**_

_**Murmullo que palpita. Voz amable.**_

Luc empezó a recordar el rostro de Dana cuando la vio por última vez. Estaba aterrorizada. Ni siquiera podía gritar del miedo que estaba pasando, y él no era menos. Sin embargo, al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba el país entero, y al escuchar los gritos de batalla de los invernales contra los primaverinos, se prometió que, cuando tuvieran la ocasión de contraatacar, la aprovecharía al máximo para hacerles pagar lo que hicieron a su vida y a su patria. Pero sobretodo, lo que probablemente le estén haciendo a su amiga.

Acordarse de que él no pudo hacer nada le hacía sentirse, aparte de inútil, un estúpido. Golpeó el suelo terroso del refugio de la casa Albarn con rabia llorosa. Crona, al verlo arrodillado en el suelo con Irria yaciendo frente a él, como si estuviese tratando de contactar con ella, se le acercó. Vio cómo caía una diminuta lágrima de uno de sus ojos, y le abrazó con amparo. Ella también se encontraba así. No habían vuelto a tener noticias del mundo exterior desde que Kim los dejó para buscar a su pupila. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo, casi un día. Ellos habían dormido en las camas que la habitación les proporcionaba, sin demasiado éxito debido a los nervios, así como se habían alimentado de los víveres almacenados por los sirvientes de la casa.

No habían cerrado del todo la compuerta de ése sótano, pues esperaban que el señor Spirit y la directora Azusa llegaran con más gente… o al menos supervivientes. De pronto, se escuchó un a serie de golpes y estruendos sobre sus cabezas. Miraron hacia arriba algo asustados, mientras les caía un poco de polvo encima.

-Seguramente hayan entrado – dijo Luc tomando a Irria alerta y secándose las lágrimas.

-Un momento… – Crona le apremió levantándose.

Ese habitáculo que conectaba con las catacumbas de la ciudad estaba lleno de raíces de las plantas del patio superior, por lo que trató de pedir a alguna de las más grandes y viejas que les contara lo que estaba pasando. Crona colocó su oído en ella y la acarició.

-Vamos, no seas tímida – dijo tranquila.

Finalmente pudo escuchar lo que la planta le decía que podía ver arriba. Por lo visto, ella y todos los demás árboles y flores habían muerto de hipotermia, pero los recuerdos de la que hablaba seguían vivos. Crona sintió pena por ellas, y odio a los que los invadían en esos momentos, aun así tuvo que controlarse: esas sensaciones no la permitían oír bien. Lo único que llegó a comprender fue que en ese momento había una pelea encima de ellos, pero que estaba muy desigualada. Al despegar su oreja, tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Serían los supervivientes que trataban de llegar? Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de ella y quiso ir a investigar.

Antes de que pudiese salir por la redonda y blindada puerta de piedra y diamante, Luc la detuvo, aún con los ojos rojos.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Voy a ver qué pasa. Arriba hay una pelea – dijo tomando su parasol, Medea.

-¡No! ¡No podrás hacer nada si vas sola! Y dudo que mi ayuda sirva de algo.

Crona iba a responderle al tiempo que trataría de irse, pero entonces un peso gigantesco aporreó el portón. Resonó durante un tiempo, y ellos, paralizados pensando que les habían encontrado y que conseguirían abrirla, se sobresaltaron. Al oír cómo los mecanismos eran usados, se pusieron en guardia. Pensaban enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que apareciese, no estaban dispuestos a acabar así tras haber pasado por todo aquello. No sin Dana.

Cuando, finalmente, la puerta rodó para un lado abierta, se empezó a escuchar un griterío de gente. Aquella que accionó la compuerta no era otra que la directora Azusa, seguida de un auténtico regimiento de personas exhaustas.

-¡Sacerdotisa! – saltaron al verla en su estado.

-Yo estoy bien, ¡ayudad a los demás! – su voz denotaba rabia y mal humor.

Entró en el refugio liderando una marabunta de gente. Tanto ella como los demás estaban muy heridos: algunos con sangrados superficiales y otros con auténticas laceraciones de batalla, pero el que peor pinta tenía era Spirit, que era llevado por dos personas más, al verse incapacitado para andar. Los recién llegados se dirigieron, entre gemidos y quejidos de dolor a los lugares de descanso para que alguien, quien pudiese, les atendiera sus daños. Crona y Luc fueron directos al padre de su amiga.

-¡Señor – exclamó Crona –, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Se encargó de todos los enemigos él sólo para que saliésemos lo menos heridos posible. Ya veis cómo ha acabado – explicó uno de los jóvenes que le soportaban.

Se encontraba exhausto y tiritando. Sus piernas estaban completamente cubiertas de escarcha y el resto de su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

-El… transmisor… – balbuceaba mientras le llevaban a una de las camas.

Berio, el profesor de la academia, se acercó al recostado Spirit y empezó a pasar sus manos por encima del cuerpo de éste. Inmediatamente comenzó la curación de tejidos dañados.

-¿Tan fuertes eran? – preguntó Luc a Azusa, que se encontraba junto a ellos – ¿Y qué los ha hecho retrasarse un día entero?

-Tuvimos que, aparte de pelear, ayudar a tanta gente como fuese posible. No sabéis cómo ha quedado todo después de las oleadas… – su voz estaba tintada de tristeza – Pero, además, el señor Albarn necesitaba buscar algo en una nave enemiga.

-Ella y yo le acompañamos, por lo que apenas tuvimos problemas para acabar con los que se encontraban allí. Los que recogimos se escondieron y estuvieron a cargo de… – Berio comentó con su habitual expresión de ojos tristones, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que se acercaba por detrás.

-A mi cargo.

Excepto Berio, los otros tres se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Jaqueline, que les miraba entre orgullosa y desfallecida. Crona la notó distinta, sin embargo.

-Y no, no penséis que fue tarea fácil.

-Nunca lo hemos dudado – Luc fue tan tosco con ella como de costumbre.

-Ha salido muy mal parado, pero si no fuera por esto no conseguiríamos salir de esta situación – sacó del interior de su quimono un aparato del tamaño de su mano con una especie de fluido azulado en su interior –. Según Spirit, es capaz de localizar y contactar con otras máquinas como ella, pero sólo él sabe usarla.

Miraron el artefacto de acero con curiosidad, desde luego era de fabricación invernal, y dudaban de sus propiedades mágicas.

-No lo entiendo – confesó Crona –, ¿de qué nos va a servir?

El silencio que siguió dejaba claro que nadie de los presentes lo sabía. Jaqueline se sintió arder de frustración. Una de las muchas cosas que odiaba era que la dejaran en vilo, y, por lo tanto, esperar. Se fue con paso airoso dejando el transmisor en una mesa de mármol. Berio la siguió, ya había terminado con Spirit y tenía que atender a los heridos. Los demás se quedaron junto al durmiente, esperando a que despertara. Sentían lo que parecía ser un brote de desesperación en sus pechos. Algo que los oprimía. Algo que les decía que todo esto no iba a terminar pronto, y que, por mucho que se esperanzaran, tendría consecuencias más allá de la guerra. Lo siguiente fue una oleada de cansancio.

—0000000000000000—

El mar estaba picado, y el cielo lleno de nubes. Parecía que fuera a llover, sin embargo Kim afirmaba que el tiempo se quedaría así durante todo el día. Que ella lo sabía.

El puerto de Lone era un mundo completamente nuevo para Dana. Las casas de piedra y madera que se fundían con el grisáceo color del cielo parecían estar muertas de aburrimiento. El paisaje natural, sin embargo, contaba con árboles blanquecinos, nudosos, bajos y con hojas de tonos rojizos, amarillentos y verdes; al igual que la hierba. Esto daba una sensación reconfortante de luminosidad a la monocromía. En la Primavera todo estaba lleno de vida, incluso los edificios, pero aquí no. Era como si el suelo que pisaba se hubiera callado de pronto. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y brazos, que frotó para calentarlos. Wings y sus padres hablaban con el jefe del puerto, negociando el pago de atraque para su casa y la inserción de un inmigrante al país. Parecían tener problemas para lo último, pero ella pensó que quedarse ahí con ellos solo causaría más tensión. Por ello prefirió ir con Kim a mirar el océano desde el pantalán.

No había mucha gente en el pueblo, sólo pescadores y los comerciantes junto a sus compradores. Ninguno de los otros muelles de atraque para naves de aire o barcos parecía estar ocupado, lo que le dio a Dana una imagen del Otoño algo cansada. También se fijó en las diferencias con su país: aquí la ropa era mucho menos ceremoniosa, colorida o larga. Las personas parecían tener una desconfianza desmesurada a los extraños, las largas y discretas miradas que la habían dedicado lo delataban. Todo estaba muy bien organizado, con una perfecta simetría y control, incluso la estructura de las calles, que eran tan rectas, anchas y estaban tan limpias como un obelisco a Pheme. Otro punto eran los rasgos físicos de los otoñales: la mayoría eran de piel ni muy pálida, ni muy morena, eran una especie de mezcla. Sus ojos tenían una expresión adormecida y sus serios rostros compaginaban con sus diminutas bocas. Tras muchas otras diferencias analizadas, Dana se deprimió. Un entorno tan gris era abrumador para ella, pero por otra parte se sentía como en casa: ambas sociedades parecían estar educadas en la disciplina. Suspiró, al menos en la Primavera se sonreía más.

Alguien le posó su mano en el hombro, sobresaltándola y haciendo que Kim también pegara un saltito en su cabeza.

-Eh, que soy yo – Liz la sonrió –. ¿Y bien? Monótono, ¿verdad?

-Siempre pensé en este lugar como un continente muy bonito…

-Comprendo que ahora creas todo lo contrario, pero no todos somos así de austeros, y no toda la península de Ìlo así de fea – Dicho esto, apoyó su espalda y codos en el muro de piedra que daba al mar –. Tranquila, Lone no es, ni por asomo, un foco de cultura nativa. Ya verás la capital y los bosques. ¡Y las montañas! Oh, las montañas… Aquí solo estamos de paso.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kim.

-Necesitamos un aparato extranjero, y este pueblo, aunque no lo parezca, tiene una buena circulación mercantil internacional. Además, estamos esperando a un amigo.

Dana se preguntó a sí misma si iban a seguir con tanto misterio. Habían sido muy amables, pero necesitaba saber con urgencia qué iba a ser de ella. Como si la hubiesen escuchado, Wings y Kid se acercaron.

-Tenemos el atraque para la casa gratis hasta que oscurezca – anunció Kid –. No nos retrasemos más.

-¡Vamos, Dana! ¡Tenemos prisa! – dicho esto, Wings tomó su mano y la llevó con él corriendo.

Se dirigían a la plaza central del pueblo, que quedaba un poco más al fondo de la larga calle principal. Una vez allí, Dana pudo ver que la actividad de los aldeanos aumentaba. Los pescadores traían sus logros a los tenderos, que, esta vez, se movían con más agilidad y griterío que los del muelle. Lo mismo pasaba con los compradores, que seguían mirándola con timidez. Unos cuantos niños que jugueteaban esquivando a la escasa muchedumbre se quedaron mirando a Wings, que los saludó alegre sin dejar de andar. Kim y su alumna se dieron cuenta de que, excepto para los niños, ellos tres eran como desconocidos para los habitantes del lugar, por muy pertenecientes a las altas esferas que fuesen.

-Es extraño – Comentó –. En la Primavera acostumbramos a tratar a los de las altas clases con mayor reconocimiento, si es que se dignan a mezclarse con nosotros en la calle. Sin embargo a vosotros os ven como alguien más.

-Somos algo menos tradicionales que vosotros – Explicó Kid –. Nos basamos en lo objetivo, creemos que toda persona, sea de la clase social que sea, es tan humano como tú o como yo. Por eso no les sorprende vernos por la calle en un pueblo tan alejado de la capital. Porque, al fin y al cabo, para eso están las calles. Para usarlas, ¿no?

Su filosofía también era difícil de comprender, pero Dana la vio bastante lógica. Aun así, decidió saciar su curiosidad sobre los niños que jugaban.

-Pero los chiquillos no dejan de mirarnos con atención – Comentó.

-No sé por qué, pero les gusto mucho – Wings se giró encogiendo los hombros –. Pero supongo que tampoco están acostumbrados a extranjeros.

Pararon en frente de una casa al otro extremo de la plaza. La puerta contaba con un enorme picaporte, que, a pesar de verse roñoso y viejo, hizo a Kid forcejear para accionarlo. Por lo visto era una especie de bar. Nada más entrar, pudieron ver el enorme salón del estilo de la casa de la familia, lleno de redondeadas y pequeñas mesas de madera con sus taburetes alrededor, al igual que la barra. Más adelante, y si se escrutaba entre la gente que bebía, se lograba ver un lugar de baile, de donde salía una alegre y pueblerina melodía de instrumentos de cuerda y viento. Todo esto iluminado por unas lámparas de aceite que daban un aspecto aun más reconfortante al lugar. El olor a una bebida alcohólica desconocida para Dana era patente.

Ella torció la boca. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, al menos con gente de ese estilo y con música tan poco conocida. La tranquilidad con la que personas de una clase social tan alta, como Kid y su familia, podían actuar aquí volvió a dejarla boquiabierta. Kim revoloteó frente a ellos antes de que pudieran continuar, alterada por el ensordecedor sonido. Tuvo que gritar para que se la oyese.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde ven ustedes un ambiente de intercambio económico aquí? ¡Esto es un antro!

-El propietario también es vendedor de mercancías extravagantes. Es el mejor del lugar, y amigo nuestro – Dijo Liz –. Vamos, por aquí.

Las llevaron a la barra, donde una ancha y desaliñada mujer les atendió.

-¿Desean algo? – Preguntó con rutina, pero al ver de quién se trataba, rectificó –. Ah, son ustedes. Pasen, pasen.

Abrió una puertecita de un extremo de la alargada mesa. Una vez tras la barra, les llevó a la trastienda, que estaba sumida en un ambiente muchísimo más tranquilo. Al cerrar la puerta, el silencio reinó. La habitación en la que se encontraban estaba llena de estanterías a rebosar de libros. Mesitas del mismo tipo que las anteriores valían de soporte para los clientes, que acompañaban su estudio o lectura con alguna bebida. Dana y Kim se quedaron anonadadas, parecía otra dimensión. Habían oído hablar de la pasión de los otoñales por la lectura y los conocimientos, pero jamás se habrían imaginado una biblioteca dentro de un lugar de ocio y alcohol. Ante su sorpresa, la mujer comentó en bajo:

-Insonorización, chicas. Nosotros la creamos y exportamos al mundo. – Se dirigió a los mayores –: ¿quieren ver al jefe?

-Sí, Uya – Respondió Kid –. Quisiera recoger lo que en cierto día traje.

-Sin problema.

Todo lo que la mujer decía era traducido a las dos por Wings, que trataba de hacer lo menos aburrida posible la tarea. Siguieron a Uya al fondo de la amplia sala, donde se veía el escritorio de un hombre ocupado, escribiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, consultando guías y tomos enormes. Atusándose las gafas y rascándose la barba que ya empezaba a molestar. Kid posó sus manos en la mesa de estudio, esperando una reacción.

Al ser desconcentrado, el hombre se levantó molesto, pero cuando vio el rostro de su invitado, se alegró enormemente. Tras saludarse con abrazos y risas, que increíblemente fueron ignoradas por los lectores, empezaron a conversar en otoñal, olvidándose de Dana y Kim. Wings pensó que traducir lo que decían sería inservible, por lo que hizo como si nada.

Esta vez en primaverino, Kid presentó a las dos.

-He oído hablar de vuestro problema, pero no sé los detalles – Dijo él en el mismo idioma, para sorpresa de la chica –. Me llamo Daqo Higher, encantado, Dana.

Su larga, greñuda, sucia y negra melena le hizo ver que no era alguien muy preocupado. Era alto, como todo otoñal que se precie, y su amoratada cara debido a las escasas horas de sueño le hacía parecer un globo. En resumen: su imagen dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Vienes a por tu aparatito? – Preguntó a Kid – Lo tengo justo aquí.

Empezó a rebuscar en uno de los largos cajones de la mesa.

-¿Estáis seguros de que está bien que nos lo dé delante de toda esta gente? – Inquirió Dana a Liz por lo bajo.

-Desde luego. Verás, a esta sala vienen únicamente los que se quieren abstraer del mundo con los libros. Cuando abren uno, todo lo demás carece de importancia o sentido.

Eso estremeció a la muchacha. Se dio cuenta de que, verdaderamente, el mundo fuera de su tierra era fascinante y al mismo tiempo terrorífico. Finalmente, Draqo encontró lo que buscaba. Lo posó encima de su escritorio, satisfecho.

-Voilá. Tal y como me pediste: sin ningún rasguño o signo de forcejeo. Reprimí mi curiosidad, y sabes lo mucho que me cuesta hacerlo.

-Gracias por tu confianza – Kid lo tomó, frío.

Dana se fijó en el tan preciado objeto. Estaba hecho de un metálico material, tenía forma circular y, a través de unos cristales, se podía ver un azulado líquido fluir. No tenía ni idea de qué era.

-¿Qué es? Se me olvidó por completo… – Wings estaba igual de desconcertado.

-Un transmisor de ondas audiovisuales. Cortesía del Invierno durante nuestra última guerra.

-¡Entonces ya es viejo!

-Pero su potencia no ha disminuido, créeme.

-Bien, muchas gracias de nuevo. Debemos irnos –. Kid guardó el transmisor en su zurrón.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No queréis una bebida o algo? Kid, no nos vemos desde hace… dos días… – Draqo suspiró con sumisión –. Está bien, no podéis perder tiempo.

-Sabía que lo comprenderías – Kid le abrazó de nuevo –. Puede que no vuelva hasta pasado un tiempo, ¡pero lo haré!

-Adiós, señor Higher – Se despidió Dana.

Una vez el grupo entero salió de la biblioteca al griterío de la taberna y la calle, Uya se acercó a su marido.

-¿Será ella la…? – No siguió, no estaba segura.

-La misma – Respondió Draqo volviendo a su tarea de administración.

-Por Eos… – Se santiguó en el nombre del Gran Espíritu, deseándola lo mejor.

—0000000000000000—

Todavía no habían recibido la visita del que esperaban y estaba oscureciendo. "Su nombre es Justin Law", mencionó en una ocasión Kid, "Y es el jefe del Consejo General de Justicia, además de un viejo amigo de mi familia". Llevaban horas en la casa nave, horas que fueron aprovechadas para hacer un poco de exploración en ella. Aparte de la enorme sala de reuniones, la habitación de Wings y las de invitados en el largo pasillo de estribor, idéntico al de babor, también estaba el dormitorio de los padres, la enorme cocina, otra sala de estar y el balcón principal en un pequeño ático; donde se encontraban Liz, Wings, Dana y su profesora. Observaban el horizonte: por el norte (a su izquierda) escabroso y lleno de montañas, por el este y el sur (frente a ellos y a su derecha) todo llanura amarillenta tapada por la niebla, y, finalmente, por el este (tras ellos) el océano.

Liz fumaba un puro apoyando su espalda en la barandilla, mirando el mar; pensativa. Wings y Dana estaban sentados en esa baranda, mientras que Kim se paseaba por ella, aburrida.

-Mira – Wings señaló a la sierra nevada y casi cubierta por las nubes –, por ahí se va a la capital, Sträto. Nosotros vamos a sobrevolar esos picos, si es que al señor Law le da por aparecer, pero normalmente se usan los puertos que los atraviesan para pasar.

-¿Cuánto se suele tardar en pasarlos por encima? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Una hora, más la otra hora y media que nos llevará llegar a Sträto respetando los límites de vuelo.

La cara de la chica reflejó su desilusión. No hacían más que demorarse y todavía le faltaban dos horas y media para saber de su padre. El transmisor les permitiría contactar con la Primavera, donde había otro, pero; por lo visto, se les había prohibido investigar sobre el ataque a su continente hasta que se encontraran con Shinigami. Era como si el Otoño ya supiera que todo eso iba a pasar, aunque ella fuese rescatada por un golpe de suerte. Se sintió frustrada. La ira empezó a fluir dentro de ella y estuvo a punto de golpear la barra cuando su acompañante la hizo reaccionar.

-Aunque no lo creas, toda esa niebla viene del Surtur. Ese río que baja de la cordillera.

-¿Ah, sí? – Apenas le hizo caso. Se había relajado, pero seguía enervada en el interior.

Liz acabó de fumar su puro y lo dejó caer por la borda. Se acercó a los tres y sacó una especie de catalejo. Wings lo miró ilusionado y se apoderó de él enseguida. Mientras miraba a través, sonreía maravillado girando sus engranajes. Su madre explicó a las chicas:

-Se os veía tristes y cansadas. Mirad a través de ello, os gustará.

Obedeciendo, Dana lo tomó intrigada y Kim se posaba en su hombro. Colocó su ojo en el monóculo y lo que vio la dejó pasmada. Un auténtico espectáculo de luces y figuras danzantes tenía lugar delante de ellos. El cielo se cubría de siluetas brillantes, casi transparentes, que se entrelazaban, volaban, bailaban y saludaban a sus espectadores para volver a empezar con los tan naturales pasos. ¿Qué serían? Kim no parecía asombrada, de hecho gruñó sonriente cuando supo a qué se debía tanto revuelo.

Dana supuso que se trataría de algún tipo de espíritu del viento, sin embargo, la explicación era distinta.

-Es un fenómeno atmosférico que solo tiene lugar en estas tierras del continente. Los habitantes de la llanura lo llaman nustril, nosotros, los de las montañas; nostl.

-Aún no se ha averiguado cómo y por qué se forma, pero se cree que tiene que ver con los silfos – Dijo Wings.

-Es precioso… – Dana se olvidó por unos instantes de todas sus preocupaciones.

En ese momento, Kim había pasado a sentarse en la salida de un tubo de comunicaciones en la pared de la terraza. Y para su desgracia, Kid empezó a hablar por él, sobresaltándola:

-Bajad ya, Justin ha llegado – Anunció.

-¡Por fin!

Dicho esto, Wings se fue corriendo al recibidor. Las chicas se quedaron un momento, asombradas por la energía del muchacho.

-¿Es siempre así de…? – Kim no encontró el adjetivo.

-¿Inquieto? Sí, e hipersensible – Liz parecía decir eso con un adorable gesto materno.

Bajaron las escaleras de caracol de la terraza, al llegar a la sala de reuniones, pasaron por el dormitorio de Kid y Liz para más tarde alcanzar el hall de la morada, habiendo atravesado el largo pasillo. Allí se encontraban el padre de familia con su hijo y un hombre con una larga y austera vestimenta. Su porte al hablar era de continua educación, simpatía y reverencia. Tanta pompa en una sola persona le recordó a Dana el respeto con que siempre debía dirigirse a ciertas personas en la Primavera.

Al percatarse de la presencia de las tres, Kid sonrió y señaló a Dana con la mano. El señor Law la recibió con una amplísima sonrisa en su boca y un estreche de manos muy acalorado. A pesar de su apariencia, era una persona bastante, o incluso demasiado amigable.

-Por fin nos conocemos, chica. Me llamo Justin Law, pero probablemente ya te hayan hablado de mí. ¿He de pensar que esta hada es amiga tuya? Si me permites el atrevimiento, te diré que sus destellos resaltan el pálido tono de tu piel. Probablemente estés deseosa de ir ya mismo a la capital, pero antes deja que…

-¡Diantres! ¿Es que no piensa callarse nunca? – Saltó Kim, alterada, como casi siempre.

-¡Kim! – Su aprendiza la reprendió.

-¡Qué!

-No, tiene toda la razón – Concedió Justin –. Muchas veces no recuerdo que ya no estoy sentenciando o dando una charla a algún delincuente o mis superiores.

-No se preocupe, yo me llamo Dana Albarn.

Él miró a Kid mientras decía:

-Debemos irnos ya, su padre necesita urgentemente su presencia y la de la chica. Y creo que ella también la suya.

-Vámonos a mi cuarto. Tengo una cama de invitados debajo de la mía, y probablemente quieras descansar los pies de tanto esperar – Dijo Wings a Dana.

Ella y Kim le siguieron. Una vez en su habitación, la casa empezó a temblar. Miraron por la ventana para observar el despegue. Cuando se encontraron sobrevolando el país, Dana se encontró más aliviada. Ya estaban de camino. Alejándose del cristal, pudo observar que Kim ya se había relajado también: se encontraba encima del escritorio, dormitando en una pequeña pila de ropa doblada. No parecía necesitar una manta.

Frente a sus pies, Dana pudo ver la cama nido de Wings. Él estaba cómodamente tumbado en la suya, leyendo lo que parecía ser una novela. La de ella era una más baja, pero plegable. Al verla, su cuerpo se sintió muy pesado. ¿Qué hora sería? No tenía forma de saberlo, pero tampoco le interesaba. Sólo quería abrazarse a la almohada.

Antes de que pudiese caer rendida, se percató de que no tenía pijama, que probablemente Wings no contara con uno para ella, y que, encima, ella se encontraba en la tesitura de tener que desvestirse allí mismo, en el pasillo o en la sala de reuniones. Y eso daría igual, porque acabaría siendo vista por Wings quisiera o no quisiera. Decidió preguntarle:

-¿No tendrás un pijama para mí, verdad?

Él, como si le hubieran pegado un berrido, se despegó de la lectura raudo. Cuando se levantó, abrió la boca para hablar, pero calló. Miró en derredor rascándose la cabeza.

-Pues no. Pero puedo dejarte el mío, si quieres.

-¡Oh, no! Seguro que no vale. Además, no quiero que duermas incómodo por mi culpa.

-Nunca lo uso, puedes estar tranquila. Mira, está como el primer día… a pesar del polvo acumulado.

Sacó del armario un pijama masculino de color grisáceo. En efecto, no había sido usado en su vida. Dana miró a su compañero con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Enserio duermes desnudo?

-No, eso en verano.

Prefirió no seguir. Tomó el pijama con agradecimiento. Esta vez sin pedírselo siquiera, Wings se dio la vuelta para darle intimidad. Ella fue desvistiéndose rápidamente. En el proceso, el chico se puso a canturrear una canción, para más tarde preguntar:

-¿Has terminado ya?

-Espera.

Una vez se abrochó el último de los botones de la camisa, le dio permiso para girarse.

-Ya estoy.

-Bien, pero una cosa: ¿habías visto a algún chico desnudo antes? – Preguntó sin darse la vuelta aún.

-Pues sí – A pesar de que la pregunta le pilló desprevenida y le dio que pensar, no lo demostró en su seca respuesta.

-Ah, vale. Mejor así.

Dicho esto, Wings se giró y empezó a quitarse la ropa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Dana le miró como empezaba a acostumbrarse: extrañada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Ponerme mi "pijama".

Ya semidesnudo, la miró sonriendo. Ella sacó conclusiones, equivocadas o acertadas, pero las sacó, y no le gustaron nada.

-Oye, que apenas nos conocemos – Apremió ella.

-¿Y qué? No será tu primera vez.

Tenía razón ella. Quería hacerlo, y eso la deprimió muchísimo. Acababa de hacer un amigo que quería tirársela, eso deprimiría a cualquiera, en su opinión.

-Pero es que no quiero. No contigo, Wings.

-¿Por qué no? Tampoco será la mía.

-Ese no es el problema – Empezó a alzar la voz un poco, exasperada.

-¿Entonces? No me dirás que no estoy para comerme.

En eso no podía estar en desacuerdo. Era un muchacho muy guapo y en muy buena forma. Pero simplemente no podría hacerlo, y se debía a que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Su país de origen acababa de ser invadido, maldita sea. Wings, por su parte, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, precisamente por eso quiso distraerla de muchísimas formas a lo largo del día. Desde explicarle cada cosa nueva que veía en el Otoño hasta incluso contarle chistes. Ya que ninguno de esos métodos había funcionado, pensó en un último "ataque desesperado": echar un polvo. No le importaba para nada. Dana era una chica muy mona y mayor que él, justo como le gustaban, sin embargo se mostraba reacia.

-Mira, eres muy simpático y esas cosas. Si por mí fuera, aceptaría, pero es que no puedo, ni siquiera quiero.

-Pero te gusto – Insistió.

-Sólo un poco.

-A mí me vale.

-Pues a mí no, leches – El enfado comenzaba a notarse en su voz.

Él se encogió de hombros y extendió los brazos, medio sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, pues buenas noches. Ahora bien, seguiríamos siendo amigos.

Ella prefirió no responder, sólo miró cómo se metía en la cama y se arropaba, dándole la espalda. En unos pocos instantes, su respiración se reguló. Estaba dormido. Suspirando, Dana miró por última vez por la ventana. En ese momento ya era noche recién empezada, y ella se sintió confusa. Si iban a llegar a la capital en dos horas y media, ¿qué hacían yéndose a dormir? Como si hubiesen escuchado sus pensamientos: el interfono que comunicaba cada habitación con la sala de reuniones empezó a vibrar. Ella lo cogió rápidamente, para no despertar a los otros.

-¿Señor Death? – Dijo al cogerlo.

-Dana, espero no haberte despertado – Se trataba de Kid.

-No, pero iba a acostarme ahora mismo.

-Ah, perfecto, eso quería decirte. Que durmierais sin preocuparos, mañana despertaremos en Sträto, aunque lleguemos antes. Así que no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, gracias – Con un escalofrío en su espalda por que hayan respondido exactamente a su respuesta mental, colgó.

Antes de meterse en su cama, arropó a Kim con la falda que le habían prestado. El colchón era cómodo, la almohada mullida y las mantas algo calurosas, pero sacó un pie fuera para refrescarse. En la cama de al lado dormía Wings, que sonreía en sueños. ¿Es que siempre estaba contento? Dana pensó en el como en un chico, no sólo muy raro, sino además rodeado de misterio. Y no era de extrañar, siendo hijo de un silfo, supuestamente.

Se colocó mirando hacia el techo. Pensó en su padre, en Crona, en la directoria Azusa, en el profesor Berio, en Luc… hasta en Jacqueline. ¿Estarían bien? En esos momentos deseaba más que nada los abrazos de su amiga, los ánimos de su padre y la risa de Luc. A él era al que más añoraba. Desde hace mucho tiempo sólo existió él, hasta que vino ese chico tan misterioso de su lado. Como bien dijo él antes, le gustaba un poco. "¡Pero muy poquito!", se decía a sí misma.

Empezó a sentirse incómoda en esa posición, por lo que se puso de espaldas a su compañero. Nada, seguía sin poder dormirse, y sabía muy bien por qué era. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo reteniendo su miedo, su tristeza, su añoranza y su deseo; y por eso lloró. Lloró con abundantes lágrimas. Muchas, muchas lágrimas por mucho tiempo. Eso sí, en silencio absoluto. Las convulsiones eran lo único que acompañaban en su mal momento. Se hizo un ovillo tras haber llenado la almohada de agua y empezó a girar. Terminó mirando a un ya despierto Wings, que la observaba muy serio y con los ojos entornados. Ella frunció el ceño sin decir nada. Se quedaron ambos en silencio, hasta que él torció la boca y dijo:

-¿Quieres un abrazo?

-¿Y tú un mamporro? – Respondió ella con la voz quebrada.

-No voy a hacer nada, ¿por quién me tomas?

Por unos instantes no respondió, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza fuertemente. Él se deslizó de cama a cama para tumbarse a su lado y rodearla con sus brazos sin llegar a meterse entre las sábanas. Dana rompió a llorar con mucha más fuerza, esta vez gimiendo. Sus bajos, pero agudos grititos despertaron a Kim, que, al ver la situación, se lanzó a Dana para darle mimos.

-Ay, no llores, madre mía. Que entonces me pongo yo también fatal. Anda, venga, Dana, no te pongas así. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por todo – Dijo entre sollozos.

Wings no lo comprendió, pero se hizo más o menos a la idea de que estaría agobiada por su situación. Kim, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba. Tanto viaje, tantas cosas que no sabe, tantas cosas nuevas… el pensar que a lo mejor no vuelve a saber de sus seres queridos. Todo ello hizo estremecer el corazón del hada. A pesar de haber vivido tantos años, pero tan pocos entre los humanos, todavía había cosas de ellos que la tocaban hondo. Como, por ejemplo, los fuertes y enormes lazos que pueden llegar a establecer entre ellos. Les hace sentir vivos, y al mismo tiempo les traen de cabeza. Las hadas sólo pueden llegar a sentir ese amor por la naturaleza, con la que siempre están. Hace tiempo que Kim conoce a Dana, y nunca jamás llegó a sentir un mayor afecto por ella que el de pupila, pero esto le esta haciendo sentir cosas nuevas.

-¿Quieres… que te enseñe a hablar con el viento? Cuando lo domines, el otoñal será pan comido – Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Wings para distraerla de todo, pues sabía que no tendría consuelo con banales palabras de ánimo.

Sorbiendo sus mocos, secándose las lágrimas, ella le miró cansada. Él, como siempre, sonrió.

-Bueno…

—0000000000000000—

-Ahora respira lentamente.

Dana obedeció, aún temblequeando entre pucheros, por mucho que se hubiese relajado al sentir el viento entrar en la habitación. Se encontraban sentados en el suelo, bajo la ventana. Ella con la manta abrigándola, y él con su abrigo de piel sobre sus hombros, de nuevo. Kim estaba sobre el hombro de la primera, acariciando su mejilla. Habían empezado las clases justo en ese momento, cuando todavía quedaría más de la mitad de viaje. Wings decía que para entrar en contacto con la conciencia viva del viento se necesitaba tener, como mínimo, una formación mágica de un altísimo nivel, pero que, con su ayuda, sería pan comido. Él podía hacerlo por propia naturaleza. Por lo visto, ni siquiera él era capaz de hablar con los espíritus del éter, los silfos, así que la idea fue descartada. Llevarían intentando conversar con los silbidos del aire por un cuarto de hora, y ya Wings ya veía progresos. Lentos, pero eran algo.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte del todo. No se puede hablar con él si no estás del mismo humor – Decía con voz afable, pero crítica.

-Si la presionas tanto, nunca lo hará – Le reprendió Kim.

Wings ignoró por completo al hada. Pensó en reconfortar a Dana de otra forma, pero no se le ocurría nada. Aunque no lo pareciese, había empezado con buen pie el aprendizaje. Nadie era capaz de calmarse tanto la primera vez, por mucha preparación que hubieran tomado. Ella, sin embargo, había suplido todo lo que los demás no podían incluso después de haber estado tan nerviosa anteriormente.

No se rindió, continuó con lo que Wings le había dicho. Aspirar y respirar lo más lentamente posible, calmándose. Poco a poco, los temblores cesaron y sus músculos se quedaron con agujetas. Siguió una vez más con el ejercicio: esta vez, sintió el aire helarse en sus pulmones, como si un a presencia extraña hubiera hecho espacio en ellos para caber a gusto. Cerró los ojos y dejó a su consciencia flotar. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a dormitar medio despierta.

Alguien o algo le susurró al oído. No era Wings, ni tampoco Kim. Era una voz más suave, más acariciante y repentina a la vez, más grave y mucho, mucho más dulce. Decía su nombre, esperando paciente una respuesta. Cuando por fin decidió abrir la boca para responder, no fue capaz de articular palabra. Únicamente pudo pensar en lo que planeaba decir y, sin embargo, sintió como si estuviese manteniendo una conversación la mar de corriente. "Hola, ¿eres el viento?", preguntó a la nada. "Vaya, por fin me diriges la palabra, niña"; eso fue lo que oyó silabear en sus oídos. No era un sonido que llegara del exterior y que se introdujera en sus tímpanos, era una voz cuyo génesis se encontraba en el propio interior de Dana. "Bueno, tengo muchos nombres, y uno de ellos es ese, pero tengo por costumbre pedir a los que me conocen por primera vez que me rebauticen".

¿Rebautizar al viento? Para ella eso era impensable. No sólo porque no se le ocurría ningún nombre, sino porque, además, no lo veía del todo apropiado. "Pues yo soy…", antes de que pudiese continuar, el viento la interrumpió: "Eres Dana Albarn Cu'Iorm, ya lo sé". "¿Lo sabías?". "¡Claro que sí! Y mucho antes de que nacieras. Lo sé todo de ti… Bueno, lo sé todo del mundo entero. Para algo estoy en todas partes a la vez". Esas palabras la dejaron patidifusa. Si lo sabía todo acerca de todo el mundo, podría saber no sólo que estaba ocurriendo para que el Invierno actuara de esa forma; sino qué es de los demás y qué quieren de ella los demás países. Intentó no ponerse nerviosa, pero el viento la delató: "Antes de que te emociones y me preguntes todas esas cosas que ahora mismo te rondan la cabeza, rebautízame, y ya veremos si me gusta el nombre". Dana se lo pensó unos largos instantes, pero finalmente encontró un pseudónimo perfecto: "_El Marino_, de apellidos _de Mistral_ e _Infiel_. ¿Qué te parece? El Marino de Mistral Infiel". Escuchó lo que parecía ser un tanteo murmurante: "Sí, me gusta, supongo… Lo del mistral lo entiendo, pero lo de El Marino y lo de Infiel, ¿qué quiere decir?". "Eres como un marino: vas y vienes toda tu vida. Sin descanso. Y eres infiel, en el buen sentido de la palabra, porque probablemente ahora mismo estés hablando con algún otoñal más". "…Eres… ¡buena! Mira, ya me has intrigado. Estaba apunto de irme _conmigo mismo_ _todo fresco_ **(*)**, pero ahora puedes hacerme una pregunta de las tuyas o seguir hablando tan a gusto".

Dana pudo ver que, aparte de ser muy cambiante, El Marino era caprichoso y muy natural. Vio estas características bastante acordes con la propia esencia del viento, olvidándose de que podía escuchar sus pensamientos. "¿Verdad que soy como un niño? Pero si quiero puedo ser más tremendo que el peor de los tiranos. Además tengo un encanto que ni yo me aguanto. Soy demasiado, admítelo". "Eres El Marino, dejémoslo ahí", terminó Dana riendo sin reír del todo. "Pues verás… es que quiero saber tantas cosas…". "Yo sólo hago un trueque por día. Hoy me has dado un nombre nuevo, y bastante bonito, por lo que sólo puedo darte un cuento, una anécdota, una respuesta a algo desconocido, o una larga y agradable conversación. Elije con cuidado lo que quieras saber", El Marino parecía regocijarse con cada palabra dicha. Era como si sólo viviese de lo que los mortales le daban: cosas nuevas, cosas ya sabidas, lo que sea.

"Me…", dudaba ella; "…me gustaría saber qué desea el Inverno, y sobre todo ese Soul y su compañera, de mí. Estoy aterrorizada". La respuesta se hizo esperar, precedida de un suspiro de lo más nostálgico y entonada como si de un poema cantado se tratase:

"_¿Qué querrán esos bellacos de esta pobre muchacha? La vida de la Flor del Sol pasa paradójicamente monocromática durante su estancia en la Primavera, entonces llega La Corona para hacerla reina, pero la rechaza con miedo. ¿Por qué la rechazas, flor de mis desvelos? ¿Acaso no es el sueño de todo hombre y mujer reinar con poder? No parece ser el de esta bella magarza. La margarita desconoce su verdadera razón de ser, por eso la busca en los labios del Marino, que canta este misterio tan conocido sólo por él. Debes seguir, florecilla. Sigue adelante y encuentra lo que buscas, porque lo encontrarás por tus propias manos de carne, no por las etéreas de éste viejo soplo de artimañas"_.

El Marino terminó su recital con una larguísima y cálida bocanada de brisa sobre la cara de la que le escuchaba. Ella, confusa hasta los topes, le suplicó que se explicara. Que no entendía nada. Supuso que la letra de esa canción era forma de negarle la respuesta que tanto ansiaba, por eso dejó que la presencia del Marino se desvaneciera de su conciencia, acabando así la conversación. Abrió lentamente los ojos, cegada por un rayo de sol en su cara. Un dolor en su cuello la hizo quejarse al estirar sus brazos sobre la cama. ¿Se había dormido? Ya era de día, y probablemente habrían llegado ya a Sträto. Miró a su alrededor, encontró a Wings durmiendo a su lado, pero sin llegar a tocarla, y a Kim acostada en el pelo de éste. Dana sonrió aliviada. Aunque pensara en ello, ya no podía agobiarse por su preocupación de anoche. Seguía inquieta y nerviosa, pero se sentía con muchísimas fuerzas para continuar.

A pesar de que El Marino la hubiera engañado y se sintiera tan enfadada, agradeció poder olvidarse de todos esos problemas por un tiempo. Aún así había algo que no encajaba: había estado un rato no demasiado largo hablando con el viento, y sin embargo se había dormido y ya era de día. A saber qué hora. Despertó a Wings y a Kim, que gruñeron entre bostezos. El hada se desperezó y, siguiendo su rutina de la mañana, se fue con lento vuelo a un cuenco de agua en la mesa para arreglarse. Como si fuera un día cualquiera. "La costumbre", pensó Dana. Wings se sentó en el colchón, mostrando su desaliñada cara mañanera sin apuro, sobándose los ojos. Al acordarse de que no estaba soñando todavía y de lo que había pasado anoche, sonrió a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal? Es majo, ¿verdad? – comentó.

Unas extrañas palabras surgieron de la boca de Dana cuando se dispuso a hablar. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, pero lo pronunciaba de una forma distinta. Se tapó la boca con la mano, sorprendida. El otro amplió su sonrisa.

-Te dije que después de hablar con él, el otoñal sería pan comido –. Por fin lo comprendió: de alguna forma, hablar con el viento la hizo dominar, sin querer, el idioma otoñal –. El Cantor, como yo llamo al viento, y los silfos enseñaron al pueblo del Otoño a hablar. El que los extranjeros paséis a hablar nuestro idioma sin quererlo cuando contactáis con los espíritus de esta tierra sigue siendo un misterio, pero es práctico, ¿eh? Mira, ahora intenta hablar primaverino.

Esta vez, con mucho cuidado de elegir lo que va a decir, trató de imitar su lengua materna. Lo consiguió, pero con lentitud y chapurreándola.

-Esto… es… demasiado – dijo simplemente.

-Apuesto a que no sabías que yo estoy hablando otoñal.

Eso ya la dejó boquiabierta.

-No te preocupes si no puedes controlar lo que dices ahora, dentro de nada podrás distinguir los idiomas y ser una bilingüe profesional, créeme.

-Entonces… ahora mismo hablo otoñal –. Lo que soltaba se le iba haciendo más familiar –. Y ahora… primaverino.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Es… ¡genial!

Antes de que la conversación pudiera alargarse, Kim intervino:

-Quiero desayunar, y también quiero darles una paliza a esos dos paliduchos… ¿Qué hacemos primero?

Dana pensó que, al fin y al cabo, no todo iba a ir a mal, como pensaba antes. Esta vez, Wings se fue a cambiar al baño, dándola intimidad y como si nada de lo dicho la noche anterior hubiera pasado.

—0000000000000000—

En la sala de reuniones se encontraban Kid y Liz, hablando algo nerviosos, yendo de acá para allá, comprobando diversos elementos en la cabecera del control. Wings les llamó la atención, pero únicamente su madre les hizo caso, Kid seguía ocupado y como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Desayunaremos en casa del abuelo. Shinnigami, quiero decir – le dijo, rectificando después –. Todavía tenemos que preparar la nave para adecuarla al protocolo de atraque de la ciudad. Iros vosotros, ya os alcanzaremos.

-Aunque parezca mentira, se necesita más trabajo para aterrizar en Sträto que para despegar – susurró Wings a las chicas.

Obedeciendo, llegaron a la parte posterior de la casa, donde se encontraba la puerta de salida, en el recibidor. Allí se encontraba Justin, sentado en un taburete y leyendo lo que parecía ser una carta. Su rostro denotaba preocupación. Al percatarse de la presencia de los demás, dejó lo que estaba haciendo aparte y se dirigió a ellos.

-Os acompañaré. Supongo que no podrás aguantar más – dijo a Dana.

Su boca temblaba medio sonriente, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no hablar demasiado. Eso les hizo gracia interiormente a los tres.

-Sí, estoy que no quepo en mí.

-Vamos, pues –. Cuando abrió la puerta al exterior, Justin se volvió y comentó –: Bienvenidas al corazón del Otoño.

La luz del sol de mediodía las deslumbró un poco, pero cuando se acostumbraron a ella, pudieron ver con claridad, y más aun cuando se asomaron un poco, la capital: ante ellos se extendía una verde explanada, poblada de otras casas flotantes que aterrizaban y de gente que se encargaba de ellas. Era como un puerto para los que poseyeran esas viviendas. Más adelante había granjas y caminos pavimentados. Se trataba de la zona más modesta de la ciudad, que hacía sus tareas con brío. Pudieron observar que se encontraban justo en medio de un valle entre colosales montañas nevadas, en cuyos pies crecían frondosos bosques de hoja caduca y perenne por igual. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención fue el epicentro de la población: un enorme bastión sobre una afilada y alta montaña. Completamente cubierta de edificios y rodeada de una muralla, y en cuya cima se encontraba lo que parecía ser un castillo. Dana supuso que se trataba de la residencia de Shinnigami. Encima de la torre más alta de esta fortaleza, podía verse una destellante y abrumadora acumulación de nubes de tormenta, mientras que en el resto del valle no había una sola de ellas. Se preguntó de qué se trataría.

-Es… – no tenía palabras, y Kim tampoco.

-Única, ¿verdad? – ayudó el señor Law.

-Venga, vas a alucinar con las cuestas que hay para llegar al castillo.

Con decisión y llena de inquietud, se dispuso a seguirles. Tenía una extraña sensación y un mal presentimiento: la sensación era que, durante el viaje, lo que le dijo El Marino no sólo era un acertijo, sino también un tupido velo sobre su papel en la guerra que acababa de empezar. Un velo que debía retirar. El mal presentimiento era que sentía el peligro acechar desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Como si fuera ella misma la que llamaba a Soul y a Patty para que vinieran a buscarla. Tragó saliva y tomó fuerte de la mano a Wings. Él la miró y sonrió.

-Eres rara – dijo.

-Mira quién fue hablar.

**_(*): es una referencia a la expresión "irse con viento fresco", y como lo dice el viento mismo, es como si se fuera consigo mismo… ¿lo pilláis?_**

_Ya sé que este capítulo sólo os deja más intrigados aún y que no os ha revelado nada en absoluto, pero no podría seguir la historia sin este lapso de tiempo en que los protagonistas viajan. Además, notaréis que me ha quedado más corto que el anterior… ¿verdad? _

_En fin, probablemente tarde también bastante en volver a actualizar… no me esperéis despiertos, sólo marcad esta historia con el "alert". Os lo recomiendo._


End file.
